The Texas Outlaw Simulation
by hullosweetpea
Summary: 1930's AU: Sheldon's driving the back roads of Kansas when he spots a curvy, green eyed, vixen and stops to ask for directions. Little does he know this girl, this woman, is going to turn his world upside down, for when confronted with danger she joins him anyway.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have no idea why I start stories when I haven't finished others, lucky for you all. This story is in full inspired by "All of the Stars in Texas" one of my favorite Ludo songs. This story is starting to be a guilty pleasure for me as it's pretty out of character for both Sheldon and Amy, but that's the fun of AU's. and has been a pleasure to write. It's also my way to cope with that Shamy bombshell that was the season finale. I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Lorre and Prady**

Chapter One

Sheldon Cooper grinned as the Kansas wind whipped through his short brown hair. Speeding down a dirt road with no destination and a bag full of cash could do that to a man. He shifted gears and his modified car sped up with a roar. It had been three months since he last traveled through the Sunflower State and he thought they were due for a visit.

He turned left and the sun started to beat down on his neck as it began to set. He saw the pink tinged sky and began to think about a place to spend the night. With this much money it didn't seem fair to sleep on the side of the road in his car.

After driving through nowhere for several miles, a white, two-story house came into view. Sheldon slowed down and noticed a curvy brunette in the yard taking down laundry from a line. She looked over at the sound of his car stopping on gravel and with a cocky grin he stepped out of the car. "Evenin' ma'am."

She bent over to pick up her laundry basket and she balanced it on her hip. "Good evening. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Sheldon smiled while slipping his hands in his pockets and leaning against the car door. "Is there a town close by? I'm lookin' for a place to stay."

The woman tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Just keep following the road you were on for five more miles and you'll reach town. The hotel is right there once you enter."

"Thank you kindly darlin'. I'll just be on my way," he said as he opened the car door.

She rushed forward and placed a hand on the door. "No need to rush now. Why don't you stay? It's almost time for supper and the food in town isn't nearly as good as it is here."

He gave her his signature toothy grin and looked down at her. "I'd loved too, but then I wouldn't be able to head into to town. I don't think your husband would appreciate another man staying in his house."

She gripped the basket tighter to herself. "I don't have a husband."

His smile slipped. "Oh, all alone then?"

"No," she whispered, "I live with my father."

Sheldon looked to his left and right. "Where is he?"

"In town."

He cocked his head. "And he left you all on your own?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "He knows I can manage. I must go now. Good night."

He nodded. "Good night to you as well miss." He opened the car door and maneuvered his lanky body inside. With a roar the engine revved and soon the house was left in a cloud of dust. Sheldon propped his arm on the edge of the door and leaned his head on it, thinking. There was something intriguing about that woman.

Something that spoke to him. As the sun set the first inkling of stars peeked out in the sky. Sheldon glanced up and sighed; they could never be as good as all the stars in Texas.

-o-O-o-

He pulled into the small parking lot that was adjacent to the hotel. He grabbed his suitcase from the back and stashed the bag of cash inside nestled between his clothes and a pistol. He cranked the window up and grabbed the key out of the ignition. He pulled a five out of the bag and stashed it into his inside suit jacket pocket. He pulled the suitcase out of the seat and slammed the car door behind himself.

He walked towards the door to the hotel and the cool breeze of the air conditioned lobby brushed his face. He approached the reception counter and smiled at the young woman behind the desk. "Good evenin' ma'am. Do you have any rooms still available?"

She pulled a book out from a drawer and opened it up before placing it in front of him. "We have several rooms available. Will a queen size bed be alright?"

"That sounds wonderful. How much for a night," he asked.

"Three twenty-four, you'll need to sign here and then I can hand you your room key."

Sheldon handed the woman the crisp five dollar bill and she made change for him while he signed his name on the check in list.

"Four, twenty-five, fifty, seventy-five, five is your change," she said counting back the coins as she dropped them in his hands. She pulled a small key from a rack of others with the neat printed label '42' on it. "And here is your key. Your room is on the second floor. Please enjoy your stay, sir."

"Thank you ma'am," he said with a nod. He walked up the stairs to the second floor and quickly found his room. He inserted the key into the lock and with a quick twist of his wrist the door was open.

The tall window to the left was cracked open, letting the breeze trickle into the room, ruffling the curtains. The queen sized bed was neatly made and plain looking. The room itself wasn't ornate, but it was nicer than some of the hotels he had stayed at in the past. He popped his suitcase open and pulled a flask out. Unscrewing the cap he took a swig before laying it down on the bed. He pulled out his pocket watch and flipped open the face to see it was seven sixteen. He took another swig from the flask and rummaged through his suitcase before finding his new package of cigarettes. He pulled a lighter out from his pants pocket and expertly lit it, taking in a slow drag. Grabbing the ashtray from the nightstand he walked over to the widow and opened it wider to look out at the sky.

The bright cherry red of the cigarette end shone against the darkening night sky. Sheldon took another drag, letting the cigarette linger just a bit. He looked out at the small town and at all of the buildings dotted against the Kansas prairie. The town was big enough to where he couldn't see the city limits from his perch, but he had been to cities bigger than this often. He tapped the cigarette against the ash tray, knocking the gray powder off and took another slow drag.

He looked wistfully out at the sky and thought of her. He blew out smoke and frowned. Why was he so hung up about her? He didn't even know her name. Sheldon just knew there was something about her that was comfortable.

With a sigh he smashed the cigarette out in the ashtray and walked back towards the bed. He shrugged off his suit jacket and undid the neat knot on his tie. He pulled down his suspenders and loosened his cuffs and collar. Feeling freer he took another swig before lying back and falling asleep.

-o-O-o-

Amy mindlessly hummed as she put the supper leftovers in the icebox. Her father had not returned from town yet and she didn't expect him to until long after he was in bed. She padded her feet towards the bathroom and started the water running into the claw footed bath tub. She placed her glasses on the stand next to the sink and she disrobed before stepping into the hot, sudsy water. With a sigh she let herself slip under the water until it just touched her nose.

She picked up a bar of lavender soap and a brush and began to scrub away the work of the day. Her thoughts wander over the stranger that had asked her for directions late that night. Amy had never seen a more handsome man in her life, prompting her very out of character invitation. She was never that bold with the men in her town, but they also never understood her like that man seemed too. Keep yourself together Fowler, chided Amy to herself, he'll never come back. For all you know he was a figment of your imagination. A welcome distraction from the dull life you live.

Amy laughed at the thought. There's no way I have that talented of an imagination. There's no way I could have come up with his sophisticated air and those eyes. There is no way I could imagine eyes of such a startling blue. Amy shivered from the memory of those eyes staring back at her, daring her.

She heard a car pull up and slam shut, indicating her father was home. She quickly unplugged the drain and toweled off before throwing on her nightgown and robe. She shuffled out to the kitchen where her father came in, boots muddy and reeking of bourbon. "Welcome back, Daddy."

He made a grunt of disinterest and pulled the plate of cold fried chicken out of the fridge and a bottle of bourbon from the cupboard. "You do the laundry today?"

"Yes."

"Get the strawberries picked from the garden?"

"Yes."

He looked at her and shrugged his shoulders before picking up a chicken leg. "I'll be gone for a couple of days." He bit into the crisp chicken skin. "There's one of those work programs hiring fellows just east of here. I'm gunna go see if there's any spots left open."

"Okay," replied Amy.

He quickly smiled and washed the chicken down with the bourbon. "That's my girl. I can trust you to watch the house while I'm gone, right?

"Course Daddy."

He patted her cheek affectionately. "Now go get to bed. It's not proper for a girl to stay up so late."

"Good night," she said as she walked up the stairs to her bedroom. She slipped under the light blanket that took the edge off the cool breeze coming through the open window. With a sigh she turned off her lamp and closed her eyes.

-o-O-o-

Amy woke up a bit fuzzily and stretched as the early morning sunlight poured through her window. She threw her robe on and padded down the stairs and around towards the kitchen. On the kitchen table she noticed a note.

 _Amy-_

 __ _By the time you read this I've probably left. Be good while I'm gone and don't forget to pick the strawberries every day._

She tossed the note in the trash and began to pull ingredients for pancakes out of the pantry and icebox. She threw flour and baking powder in a sifter, mixing the two into a blue bowl. She set a cast iron skillet on the stove and turned it on, putting a bit of lard at the bottom of the pan to grease it. Next was eggs, buttermilk and melted butter stirred together with a large whisk until slightly lumpy. Just a pinch of salt and sugar and she poured the first pancake into the popping grease.

Amy waited patiently for bubbles to form on the top before flipping it over and revealing it's golden underbelly. With just a few more minutes it was done and she sat it on a matching blue patter and poured another in the pan. She heard a car pull up and a door slam, coloring her intrigued. With spatula in hand she headed for the door and heard knocking on the screen door. She opened it up to see the dapper man from yesterday. He bashfully grinned at her. "Might your invitation extend to breakfast?" 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Wow! This has been some of the most feedback I have gotten for a preliminary chapter for a multi-chapter fic! Also this story was added to a community, which hardly ever happens for me. I hope you aren't disappointed with this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Lorre and Prady**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Brenda: Thank you! I love writing it. Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter Two

Sheldon looked down at the woman seeing the warring emotions fighting on her face. What she couldn't see was his sweating palms hidden in his pockets, anxiously awaiting her decision.

"I suppose so," she replied slowly in a low voice. She stepped aside and he let his long legs cross over the threshold.

"Thank you. It smells wonderful in here. What are you makin'?"

"Pancakes," she said as she flipped one over, slightly browner than the other one.

"They look as good as they smell," he replied sitting down at the table.

"Thank you, that's very kind sir."

The polite terminology reminded Sheldon he didn't know her name. "It has occurred to me we haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Sheldon Cooper."

"Amy Fowler," she replied pouring more batter into the skillet.

"What a lovely name."

She snorted. "It's as plain as my face."

His facial features soften. "That's not true."

Amy angrily scraped the spatula against the skillet as she flipped the pancake over. "I'm sorry Mr. Cooper, but you are mistaken. Would you like some coffee?"

Sheldon registered the angry tone and saved the discussion about her obvious beauty for later. "Coffee sounds lovely." He pulled a cigarette and lighter out and lit it, taking a quick drag as he put the lighter up. He puffed smoke back out and looked back at the woman at the stove adding more and more pancakes to a stack. "What's keepin' you here, Miss Fowler? Something has to be holdin' you back. You don't strike me as the type of girl to do nothin' in life."

Amy finished the last stack and brought them over to the table. She put two mugs on the table and poured them full of coffee. "What's holding everyone back, the Depression." She undid her apron and hung it up on a hook. "I was supposed to go to college, but then the market crashed, wheat and corn prices plummeted and our savings ran out. My father was able to pull a few favors from some friends to keep us afloat, but I've been stuck here ever since. What's really been keeping us going is the strawberry jam I make and keeping the money away from his booze soaked hands."

Sheldon nodded and put his cigarette out in the ashtray. "That's why I left Texas, to make money."

Amy put a pad of butter on both stacks of pancakes and poured maple syrup over them. "How has that been going?"

"Not the best, 'til recently," he admitted and he took a long drink of coffee.

Amy began to cut into her pancake stack. "It's good to know somebody is able to survive in this."

Her last sentence hung between them as Sheldon sensed the bitterness in her tone. For a while all that filled the silence was the clinking of forks and knives on the plates. Sheldon almost purred at the pancakes' perfection. He hadn't had pancakes as good as these since he left Texas and nobody made them like his Meemaw. The butter had melted into the crystallizing syrup and had run its way through the pancakes giving each bite a wonderful sugary salty morsel. While Sheldon wasn't always a coffee drinker he liked the way Amy made it with a touch of cream and sugar. Something about her was changing him. "So," she looked up at him since he had broken the silence. "So, um, where is your father?"

"He heard of a job opening out east. He's hoping to make a little money," she replied.

"How far east?

"Just an hour away from the Kansas-Missouri border. He wasn't specific in what kind of work it would entail, but it is probably one Roosevelt's programs."

"Oh," he looked down at his empty plate sticky with syrup and he pulled out his pack of cigarettes. Lighting one up and taking a drag he noticed her eyes on him. "What?"

Amy looked at the smoke coming off the bright cherry end. "I've never had one."

He cocked his head and grinned as he pulled it out from between his lips. "You want to try darlin'."

"My daddy says smoking isn't lady like," she instantly replied.

Sheldon leaned across the table and looked her in the eyes. "Well, he ain't here. What are ya goin' do?"

She looked tentatively at Sheldon and then at the cigarette burning between his slim fingers. Amy gingerly plucked it with her dainty fingers and put it to her lips. She sucked in and began to violently cough.

Sheldon chuckled and took the cigarette from her grasp. "You need to go at it nice and easy, like this." He put it back in his mouth and breathed in languidly and breathed it back out in a long stream. He smiled across at her and licked his lips, realizing Amy must have gotten some syrup on the cigarette. "You wanna another puff?"

She looked at it and took it back, copying his movements this time and not choking. She breathed the smoke out with a smile across her lips. "It's oddly liberating."

Sheldon laughed and lit himself a new one. "Keep it if you want. I've got more."

Amy eagerly kept at it, reveling in her new found freedom. Sheldon chuckled under his breath as he watched her breath in and the bright red end flared, smoke leaving her pink lips in thin streams. She put the cigarette out in the ashtray and stood up. "As much as I have enjoyed this conversation Mr. Cooper I must be getting on with my day."

He was puzzled at first by her words and then noticed the crochet lace peeking out from behind her pale green robe, indicating she was still in her nightgown. "Oh, of course Miss Fowler. It was I who intruded. I best be going as well."

"Well, you could always come back for supper; my invitation was specifically for it. I make excellent fried catfish," suggested Amy.

Sheldon raised an eyebrow. "Oh do you, now? I'll have to take you up on your offer to find out."

"Then I can expect you around seven."

"Yes, ma'am." Sheldon pulled his cigarette out and grasped Amy's hand. He lifted her hand to his mouth and gave it a quick peck. "It has been a wonderful morning, Miss Fowler." He left, driving down the dirt road with a cigarette in his left hand and steering with his right. He had never been more excited.

-o-O-o-

Amy rushed up to her room and slammed the door with excitement. Nothing like this had ever happened before in her life. She brushed her fingers over the spot Sheldon kissed and she smiled; however, she would have more time to reminisce later. She wander over to her closet and grabbed her work overalls for her garden work, putting a button up on underneath. She would change before Sheldon came back, but she had work to do. 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You guys have been so awesome about reviewing, following and favoriting. Here's the next chapter.**

 **Guest Review:**

 **Guest: Spoilers…thanks for the compliment!**

 **Disclaimer: Lorre and Prady**

Chapter Three

Amy plopped her floppy straw hat on top her head and walked out the back door towards the garden. She breathed in the fresh Kansas air and smiled. A man was coming to her house. For dinner. She could feel the delight all the way down to her toes.

Speaking of toes, she wiggled them in the soft dirt that made up the strawberry patch she needed to pick. For Amy, it was therapeutic to methodically sort and pick strawberries. Looking for the red ones, the almost red ones and avoiding the green ones and the ones that the rabbits had already gotten to.

With each strawberry, she got closer to her dinner with Sheldon. Was it a date? She had no idea, after all he wasn't the one who arranged it. It was all on her until he arrived. Her heart fluttered at all the possibilities the evening could hold and she couldn't get the smile off her face.

-o-O-o-

Sheldon unlocked his hotel room and entered, causally throwing his keys on the small dresser. He grabbed his suitcase and pulled out a small folded piece of paper. He lit a new cigarette and unfolded the paper to look at the blueprint of this particular bank. It had taken Sheldon some expensive rum back in the 20's for the set this had come from, but it was worth it. It had been awhile since he had hit up this bank and while he knew nothing should have changed, in fact it was a miracle this one hadn't closed after the crash. Lucky for him, not so lucky for the others.

His mind kept floating back to vibrant green eyes sparkling at the thrill of freedom. He had been young and eager like that once, long before the money ran out, when he was just limbs and gangly, putting his hopes on the father he idolized.

Was he ever wrong.

The fields dried up faster than his father could down whiskey and both him and the farm were gone within the year. With no other hope he stole a car and headed off to nowhere, just driving as far and as fast as he could away from the sleepy Texas town. The first hit was accidental as a man said he would pay him if he could use his car. Sheldon agreed and that night he waited outside the bank as the man slipped inside, car idling, until the man rushed back out with two full bags screaming for him to step on it. He drove like a bat out of hell through two towns until morning and the man said to drop him off at a river. The moment Sheldon stopped the man pulled out a knife and attempted to attack him. As a reflex Sheldon punched him in the face and the man dropped his knife. Out of fear he stabbed the man in the eye before pulling it back out and slitting his throat.

A blood slicked knife, a dead man and two bags full of cash laid before him with only a few options in hand and his heart pounded in fear. He grabbed as much money as he could stash on his person and he drove the car into the river, leaving it there. He walked to the next town, bought a car and kept driving North. When he finally stopped on the side of a road and broke into an abandoned house he pulled the money out and counted it.

It was more than he had ever seen.

Seeing the bills laid out on the dusty floor, little slips of hope, and they ignited something in him and he smiled. From that day he continued to rob banks, sending some of it to his mother and Meemaw under the guise he had a job. At times he dabbled in bootlegging if he felt particularly cocky, but nothing beat the rush of picking a lock and stepping into a room teeming with money.

With a sigh he rolled the blueprint back up, looked at his watch and smashed out his cigarette in the ash tray. He had just enough time to freshen himself up to visit his green-eyed vixen.

-o-O-o-

Amy was trying not to panic even though she knew it was entirely illogical. The battered catfish were fried to a perfect golden brown, a pitcher of lemonade sat chilling in the fridge, a plump pound cake cooled on the counter while strawberries saturating in a mixture of its own tart juices and sugar along with whipped cream awaited in the fridge. But no, none of that was what Amy Farah Fowler was worried about.

"I wished I had browsed through some of those fashion magazines in my youth. I have no idea what to wear when hoping to impress a gentleman," she muttered to no one in particular. She stood debating between two different dresses: one a delicate blue with small flowers sprinkled across the cotton fabric, the other a green with scalloped lace at the bottom to hide the seam line from where she had to let the hem down. She looked between both of them and picked the green despite the shorter length.

Amy pulled the dress over her body and made quick work of the zipper in the back. She slipped on a well-worn pair of white heels before looking at the mirror and deciding what to do with her hair. She combed it this way and that way, changed the part before putting it back where it had been originally been. She heard a knock on her door and hastily clipped back part of her hair with a clip before rushing down the stairs. She opened the door and stood and stared at Sheldon.

He looked as dapper as always, suit impeccable, but nothing beat the way the setting sun hit him and Amy took a deep breath. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting."

Sheldon gave her one of his signature grins and Amy felt herself involuntarily smile back. "I didn't mind. I get to see you now right?"

"Please, come in," she said flustered.

He slipped in and she could smell cologne, cigarettes and whiskey as he passed. She stood in the door frame in awe for a moment only to be jolted out of it when he cleared his throat and gave her a worried look. "Coming," she said. She hurried into the kitchen and nearly into Sheldon. "I'm so sorry."

He gripped her dainty shoulders with his firm hands to steady her. "It's all right. No harm done." He smiled and moved to the side so she could make her way in.

With a slight blush at the idea of what those strong hands could do to her, things she had only ever heard about, she grabbed the blue platter that held the catfish on it and she sat it on the table. She had set it as elegantly as she could manage, but with the good silver sold only years previously it seemed a hollow gesture. She pulled the pitcher of lemonade out of the icebox and poured their glasses to the brim. Amy made to sit down, but Sheldon walked over and pulled her chair out. With a smile she sat down and he pushed her chair in slightly. "Thank you. You are quite the gentleman."

He sat down and placed his napkin across his lap. "My momma and Meemaw instilled in me the manners and etiquette that is expected of most Texan men since my youth."

She picked up her fork and knife. "Do you see them often? You seem close."

Sheldon paused. "Not as much as I would like. It's been awhile since I've gotten to see'um." He cleared his throat and picked up his utensils. "Are you close to your father?"

Amy sighed as she picked at her catfish. "Not in the slightest. He dived into bourbon when my mama died. It gets hard playing the supportive daughter."

"You do make excellent catfish," complemented Sheldon as he ate his way through his portion.

Amy gave him a weak smile. "See, a loyal daughter always has dinner ready."

He put his fork and knife down. "Stop devaluin' yourself, Miss Fowler. You are an individual with a bright mind. You are survivin' while others in this country aren't."

Her smiled brightened, a bashful look on her face. "No one has ever said such kind things to me."

Sheldon grinned at her. "They should. They don't know what they're missin'."

Amy looked over at his plate and noticed it was empty. "Oh, let me go and get dessert." She put the pound cake on a cake plate and poured the strawberries on too, followed by whipped cream on top to finish it. With a smile she placed it on the table between them.

"This is mighty delectable lookin'. You didn't have to go to all this trouble just for me."

Amy cut themselves two large slices of cake. "I don't mind. It's nicer to share a meal with someone than be at home alone."

Sheldon let his fork cut through layers of fluffy cream, sticky strawberries, and thick cake. "I would like to keep you company while your father is away, but this is my last night here."

Amy's shoulders slumped and the corner of her lips fell. "Oh." She mechanically put small pieces of cake in her mouth, her disposition souring.

"I didn't mean to upset you, but I have to keep travelin'. You have been very gracious to me and I'll take that with me," replied Sheldon to break the silence.

Amy pushed herself away from the table and the scraping of the chair on the wooden floor was deafening. "You should probably head back to town. I wouldn't want you to lose any sleep because of me."

Sheldon stood up, cake long forgotten. "Miss Fowler, I-"

"It's okay Mr. Cooper, I understand."

He walked to her screen door and leaned against it defeated. "I guess this is goodbye."

"It is," she replied, eyes trained to the floor.

Sheldon swooped down, gently lifting her chin with his hand, and kissed her soft lips. It was barely a graze, but when he broke away he could see the way her eyes brightened. "Goodbye, Miss Fowler."

She placed a hand on the door frame. "Please, call me Amy."

He nodded. "Then goodbye Amy." He walked to his car and started it, driving away, leaving Amy with a goodbye choked in her throat.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of the love for this story! This chapter is a little good, a little bad and try not to murder me over the ending. I still gotta write this story.**

 **Disclaimer: Lorre and Prady**

 **Guest Review:**

 **shamynerd: normally accompanied by that awkward glance for wedding photos**

Chapter Four

There was always a moment of pride and smugness when a vault swung open.

Sheldon took a deep breath of musty air and put the tools of his trade back in his bag. He stepped inside the vault and stared at the money surrounding him.

He could tell this bank took a hit from the market crash, but there was still piles of the green stuff. He grabbed from the first stack and began to methodically pack it into his bag. The faint whisper of bills as they were shuffled from their stacks to his bag and his breathing were the only sounds. With his bag filled he crept out of the vault and spun the heavy lock back in place.

He slipped out the way he came in and he started up his car under the pale moonlight. Sheldon planned to send more money out to his mother and Meemaw after this run and another note explaining why he couldn't come. Multiple times he contemplated giving them an address in his letters, but he never knew where he would be next and he tried to keep his visit few and far between. He loved them dearly, but they asked too many questions and the longer he was on the road the harder it was to lie.

Dust kicked up from his tires as he sped along the back road south towards the Kansas-Oklahoma border. Keeping one hand on the steering wheel, he pulled a cigarette out, stuck it between his lips, and flipped open his lighter and lit it. Smoke curled from the open car and the hot, sticky Kansas night stifled him inside. He tugged at the knot on his tie to loosen it, feeling suffocated. He wondered how Amy was.

He slowed the car down and parked it. He just robbed a bank, was driving towards freedom, and one of the first thoughts he has is about a brunette vixen stuck on a family farm near bankruptcy. He knocked some ash off his cigarette before taking another drag; Jesus, what had that woman done to him? He told her last night he would be gone by morning, no doubt she had already long forgotten about him. Where did he even get the idea he could just waltz right back into her life after such actions? And even if he did go back it would make it that much harder to leave. Sheldon sighed and took another drag. He put the car in drive and turned around.

-o-O-o-

Amy had gone into town the next day on the slightest chance she might see him one last time. The walk from her house to town was bit long and by the time she arrived she knew he wouldn't be there. Regardless, she checked at the hotel and he had told the truth. He had left early that morning. The walk back seemed longer and lonely.

Now she sat on her windowsill, desperately wishing for sleep. The muggy weather driving her to the window for some kind of relief, but there was no breeze that night. The stars twinkled above and Amy sighed. The distant sound of a car's tires on gravel became louder and Amy became more intrigued. She ran down the stairs, nightgown flowing, and out the screen door.

Pulling up in their small driveway was none other than Sheldon Cooper.

She stood still in the middle of the front lawn, tall grass tickling her bare feet and ankles. "You came back."  
Sheldon stepped out of the car, cigarette in hand. "Amy," he swallowed and put his cigarette out.

She rushed forward and hugged him. "You're really here." She let go and dragged him to the house. "I have some pie in the icebox-"

"Amy," Sheldon said softly. She looked over and he kissed her gently.

He broke away and she looked at his face, slightly nervous. "We can forget about the pie."

The screen door creaked as it was slammed shut behind them, locusts buzzed outside, a sluggish breeze followed them up the stairs. Amy turned the knob to her bedroom and with her new found brashness she kissed him. His hands moved her to her bed and her back fell against the soft feather stuffed bed. "Thank you."

He pulled away from her. "For what?"

She grabbed his already loose tie and pulled him closer so she whisper in his ear. "For coming back."

Sheldon kissed her neck and she let her hands pull off his suit jacket and his suspenders.

He toyed with the buttons on her nightgown and she felt a shiver of excitement down her spine. His warm hands slipped under the fabric and settled on her shoulders. Amy kissed him again, relishing in the liberation of making her own decisions.

-o-O-o-

She missed the early morning sun, the sound of tires on gravel, the slam of the screen door, but what woke her up was the sound of drunken, heavy boots trying to go up the stairs. "Amy...Amy?Amy!"

In that moment she wasn't thinking about the previous night when the linens whispered on her bed as they moved, the instinctive way he let his fingers trail her wrists and lingered down her arms, or the pleasure when she pulled him closer. Only one thing mattered: her father was home.

She looked over and saw Sheldon to her right sleeping peacefully. With tousled hair and the sheet covering him haphazardly he looked innocent and young.

Amy hastily grabbed her robe and wrapped it around her body. She flew to the top of the stairs and saw her father down at the bottom.

He narrowed his eyes at her and she clutched her robe closer to her body. "Why is there another car here," his words slightly slurred.

Amy's breathing became heavy and uneven. "Why are you home so early Daddy?"

He leaned up against the wall. "Damn program only wants young'ns. Drive all the way there only to be rejected. Whatever happened to," he paused and took a drink from a bottle Amy hadn't noticed, "'spectin' your elders."

She stepped down a few steps so she was closer. "Why don't you go settle down in your bed?" She rested a hand tentatively on his shoulder and he pushed it roughly away.

"I'll do what I damn want. And what's that car doing in the driveway?"

She cringed as his voice grew louder. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't you lie to me girl! _Tell._ " He slapped her across the face. " _Me_." He shoved her into the staircase and Amy let out a whimper. "The _truth_."

She sat on the step in shock, her father's livid, ruddy face looming above her. She heard hurried footsteps, the vibrations traveling down the staircase, and strong hands on her shoulders. "Amy, are you all right?"

"Who the _hell_ are you," asked her father, glaring.

Sheldon hugged her from behind and she could feel his bare chest, his suit jacket in an attempt at modesty, and the rumpled crispness of his slacks against her. "The same could be said of you. What in your God forsaken mind thinks you can toss her around?"

"I'm her father." He took one look at Sheldon and then at Amy and grabbed her roughly. "I thought I raised you better. Come on, tell me why he's here."

"He just asked for directions and-"

"And you just let him in," he glanced at Sheldon's bedraggled appearance. "It doesn't look like he was in it just for the directions. Did you let him have it like some cheap whore?"

Tears pricked the corners of Amy's eyes. "Daddy..."

He sneered. "It appears you did. The least he could have done was paid you for it like a real whore." He tipped the bourbon bottle back, lips smacking. "Only damn way we'll be making money."

"Sir, that ain't no way to talk to your daughter," Sheldon said calmly.

Her father took one more step up and level himself with Sheldon. "I've had enough from you. Why don't ya get out of my house so I can deal with this family issue?"

"I'm not leavin' knowin' she might be in danger. I care too much," he crossed his arms.

He laughed, the contents of his bottle shaking. "I bet you told her as much last night. No wonder she's wrapped 'round your finger." He grabbed Amy by the forearm tightly. "Now kindly make your way out of my house 'fore I have to force ya out."

Amy tried to pull out of her father's strong grip. "Daddy, let me go! Sheldon hasn't done anything wrong."

He pulled her so close his nose almost smashed into hers. "Listen to me. You're going to go back to your room, think 'bout what you've done, and then we're going to have a little chat once he's gone."

Amy wrenched her arm out of his grip. "No. This is my life."

"Damn insolent _bitch,"_ he shouted and he slapped her hard across the face.

She let out a shocked scream, but then she heard the gun go off and felt the droplets of blood spatter her face. 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I AM SO DAMN SORRY! I left you all at the** _ **worst**_ **cliffhanger. My summer has not turned out the way I thought it would. Please take this chapter as an apology. Thank you to all the reviews and support; you guys are awesome!**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Guest: yeah, this story's finally meeting those AU and OOC badges, isn't it?**

 **Guest (2): Oh yeah, we haven't quite gotten to the extent of it quite yet and it's explored a bit in this chapter. Glad you find it intriguing.**

Chapter Five

Her father laid dead in front of her, bullet straight through his head, his blood flecked on the flowered wallpaper. Amy turned around and Sheldon stood, gun still in hand and aimed where her father once stood. "Sheldon..."

He was shaking a bit as he lowered the gun. "Has he done this before?"

She looked down at her feet in shame.

He took the necessary steps down to be closer to her. "Amy," he gently cupped her face, "has he done this before?"

Amy sniffled a bit and looked behind at the morbid scene. "I knew he wasn't right after my mama died, but I couldn't leave. He was my only family. I would have left, but it wouldn't have been proper."

"Come with me."

She looked at him bewildered. "What?"

"You can't stay here; it isn't safe. There'll be questions."

"How should I know to trust you?"

"You have been this entire time."

"That was before you pulled a gun." Sheldon placed his hands on her shoulders. Before he could say anything Amy interrupted, "but you were also trying to help me. Let me pack." She hurried up the stairs to her room and gathered his remaining clothes and threw them out the door. She pulled her worn suitcase from the back of her armoire. A part of her mourned the loss of the last of her family, but excitement was building inside her at the adventure that lay ahead.

-o-O-o-  
Sheldon dressed quickly and he pocketed his gun safely inside his suit jacket pocket. He hurried out of the house and towards his car where the money he stole last night still sat in plain sight.

He pulled his suitcase from the back and pushed aside his few belongings and stuffed it neatly with the crumpled bills. A small stack was still left so he kept it inside the bag; it looked inconspicuous enough next the suitcase.

He heard the screen door slam and he looked up to see Amy dressed, carrying a suitcase and with a small smile on her face. "Where would you like this?"

"I'll take it. You can go slip inside the front seat." He placed her suitcase next to his and slide into the front seat. Her hands were in her lap and she was looking out the window. He started the car and they pulled away from the white, two story house.

The following miles were driven in silence. Amy said nothing; she only stared out the window as the scenery flew past them. Sheldon looked over once or twice and thought about speaking, but whenever he went to open his mouth some nagging sense in the back of his head said to let her speak first.

"Yes."

Sheldon turned to look at her. "Pardon me?"

She continued to stare as the prairie grass turned to orangey-red dirt. "He's done it before. It was normally only some nasty bruises or cuts, but the worst was a broken arm. I had to lie and said I fell off a ladder."

"Amy-"

"It doesn't matter now," she said briskly cutting him off. "I just felt you needed to know. If we're going to be traveling together it's best we be honest to each other."

Sheldon strummed his fingers on the steering wheel feeling like she had dropped a bombshell on him. He wanted to be honest with her, but he knew telling the truth would cause her to leave. She may love the man he is now, but there was no way she was going to love the man he truly was. "Would you like to know where we're goin'?"

"It would be nice, yes."

He let his fingers drop along the steering wheel again. "Texas."

Her eyes sparkled. "Are we going to visit your mother and Meemaw?"

"Yes, that's the plan."

She smiled and scooted so she was closer to him. "How are you going to explain my appearance? I surely would raise a few eyebrows."

He sighed and looked over at her. "It's been a couple of years since I last visited and I've been sendin' 'em letters. I'm not the best at communicatin', so it wouldn't be odd if I started a relationship."

"What kind of relationship," asked Amy slowly, not wanting to startle him out of his plans.

"It depends how comfortable you are. At the least we should be datin' since we are visitin' my family."

"I would be okay with that."

"Or you could be my fiancé."

Amy's face burned red. "That might be taking it a bit too far. I don't think I could lie to your mother and Meemaw to that degree."

"Okay, datin' then. For how long?"

"Since you last visited them two years ago that sounds like the appropriate amount of time to pass before inviting your girlfriend to visit your parents."

"Then I met you a few months after visitin' them." He leaned over and pecked her on the cheek. "At least we don't need to fake the affection."

He gave her a cocky smile and a light blush went across her face.

-o-O-o-  
The sun was sinking low in the horizon as Sheldon pulled into the hotel parking lot. "We'll stop here for the night." He grabbed their bags from the back of the car.

"I've never stayed at a hotel before," said Amy as she took her bag from him.

"Then I'm glad your first visit is with me," said Sheldon with a smile. He strode into the hotel and heard her gasp as she caught her first glimpse at the glamorous entrance. This hotel was a bit fancier than the ones Sheldon stayed at in the past, but he also never had a woman whose opinion he valued traveling with him. As she observed the entrance Sheldon went up to the front desk and procured them a room for the night. The attendant on hand raised his eyebrow ever so slightly when he asked for only one bed, but Sheldon let it pass. With the key to the room in hand the couple walked up the stairs to their room. When he opened the door Amy's eyes grew and she flung herself onto the bed. With a smile Sheldon joined her. 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for all the love for the last chapter! You guys are awesome!**

 **Disclaimer: Lorre and Prady**

Chapter Six

Sheldon was driving along the bumpy back road, Amy holding a bouquet of flowers next to him. "Do you think they'll like me?"

"Amy, they'll be tickled I've even been datin', not to mention an intelligent and sweet gal like you. You'll do fine."

She nervously let her fingers grip the green stems. "I went from never having any kind of relationship to being your girlfriend and meeting your family in a short amount of time. It's all a bit overwhelming."

He turned off towards a driveway and he slowed down. "Amy, I wouldn't bring ya here if I didn't think you couldn't handle it." He maneuvered around a few turns and Amy caught her first glimpse of the house.

It was an aging two story painted a delicate pale blue, tall windows faced out toward the road, a peeling white porch wrapped around the house's exterior, and a sagging red barn was situated near it. A garden was some distance to the left with a few green plants managing to peek through. A few flowers had grown around the porch, but they drooped in the Texas heat.

Sheldon turned the car off and a brunette wearing an apron came rushing out the front door, screen door slamming behind. "Shelly!"

She swept him up in a hug and Sheldon smiled as he hugged her back. "Hi Momma." She held him at arm's length, a smile on her face, before she smacked him upside the head. "Momma," exclaimed Sheldon indignantly.

"Shelly, it's been two years. We got the letters you sent, but you were always so vague and we could never mail you any back. You know how worried we were?"

Sheldon tried to say something, but she kept talking. "We were plenty worried." She hugged him tightly again. "But it is so good to see you back."

"Is that my Moon Pie?"

Amy turned to see an older woman who leaned heavily on a cane standing on the porch. Sheldon's grin grew larger and he rushed up to her side. "Hello Meemaw."

She smiled and hugged her much taller grandson. "Hello to you too, but I want to know more 'bout your lady you brought."

Amy felt all eyes on her after Meemaw brought up her presence. "Momma, Meemaw, this is my girlfriend Amy."

His mother walked over and hugged her. "Oh, it's so good to know my little Shelly at least has a capable woman lookin' after him."

"These are for you," Amy said nervously and held the bouquet out to his mother.

"Aw, ain't you sweet. And please, call me Mary," she said as she took the bouquet from her hands.  
Meemaw hobbled down the porch steps and up to Amy. She looked up at her face and squinted. Amy felt even more nervous as she knew the judgement of this woman meant more to Sheldon than his own mother's. Meemaw broke out into a grin and patted Amy's arm. "She's good'un Moon pie. Don't you ever let her go." Amy felt her face burn up in embarrassment as she had never received a compliment quite like that. She grabbed her hand and steadied herself against her. "Let's get you inside. You look like you could use a glass of iced tea."

Amy looked over at Sheldon and he nodded her to go with his Meemaw. She felt bad leaving Sheldon with his mother, but she didn't want to upset his grandmother. Meemaw led her up the porch steps, through the creaky screen door, and into the house. The door was connected to the kitchen and Amy smiled as she entered. The kitchen was bright and cheery, white washed walls gleamed, buttercup curtains hung from the windows, an icebox sat in a corner, the oven next to a window, the sink directly under the window, and a small table sat in the middle. "Now you just sit here and let me rustle you up something to eat," clucked Meemaw as she bustled around in the small kitchen.

Amy sat down in a chair at the table and watched as Meemaw pulled two blue glasses from the cupboard and sat them on the table. She pulled a pitcher of tea from the icebox and poured each glass to the brim. She hobbled over to the pantry and pulled out a jar. Meemaw sat it on the table before relaxing in the chair next to Amy. "Why don't you have one child? I promise they're good."

Amy reached in the jar and pulled out a molasses cookie. She nibbled a small bit out and smiled at its sweet flavor before continuing. "Thank you."

Meemaw chuckled. "You're such a polite little thing. I can tell you have a strong hold on my little Moon Pie, but I get the nagging feeling you don't quite know that yet."

Amy almost choked on her cookie. "Oh there's no possible way. Yes, Sheldon and I have maintained a very strong relationship for a couple of years, but I don't think...it can't possibly be like that yet."

Meemaw smiled. "You'll see soon enough. You wanna look at photographs hun? I think I've got a couple lyin' about."

-o-O-o-

Mary looked at Sheldon with a hard stare. "I know you may not like it, but I want some answers. You've been gone for far too long baby."

"Momma, I've been fine. I've got a steady job; I've got Amy. Don't worry about me," reassured Sheldon.

"Son, I wish I could trust ya, but two years. No permanent address, for two years. Unless you're ashamed of your family-"

"I'm not ashamed," interrupted Sheldon.

"Young man you best not be intereuptin' me," warned Mary.

"Yes ma'am," he mumbled.

She sighed and crossed her arms. "Shelly, are you gunna settle down soon? Are you really gunna marry that girl in there? Steady job or not I want ya happy too."

Sheldon swallowed hard and looked longing back at the house. "Momma, I do think she's the one. I really...I really do wanna marry her someday. It might not be right now, but maybe in a couple'a months I can rustle up some courage ta do it. Can you accept that?"

Mary uncrossed her arms and wrapped them back around her son. "I'll take it for now." She stepped back away and put a hand on her hip. "But ya better give me your address so I can write to ya. No more of this 'no letter' business ya here."

"Yes ma'am," replied Sheldon.

Mary smiled an looked back at the house, shaking her head. "We better go back inside. You, me, and the good Lord above both know Meemaw has probably pulled out the photos. Your poor girl has gotta be burrowed under'em."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed or favorited the last chapter. This story has become my most popular Big Bang Theory story and it's only on chapter seven. I am astounded by your loyalty. You guys are awesome!**

 **Disclaimer: Lorre and Prady**

Chapter Seven

They stayed with Mary and Meemaw for a week. Amy heard plenty of stories about Sheldon growing up in Texas along with his two other siblings, which he had failed to mention earning him a raised eyebrow from Amy that he returned with a shoulder shrug. Both of the women taught Amy recipes that Sheldon had grown up with including several of his favorites. They both were in awe of Amy's skill in the kitchen and cited it as one of the reasons Sheldon had picked her, causing another blush to rise into Amy's face.

As for Sheldon he spent most of his time helping out around the property. He fed chickens every morning and collected their eggs. The chickens were bought by Mary as a way to make money by selling the eggs in the busier city close by where farm fresh eggs weren't common. He also fixed up the much needed repairs to the old farm house and barn. In fact Sheldon was reprinting the wrap around porch white when Amy went outside late one evening. He was on his knees, paint can next to them, and he painted the railings with the brush in even strokes. He was wearing rough work pants and he had taken off his button down leaving him in his undershirt. The hot Texas heat made it cling and stick to Sheldon's chest with sweat and Amy watched as he wiped it away from his forehead. She cleared her throat and Sheldon turned around, a smile on his lips. "Hello Amy."

She smiled and held a glass out for him. "I figured you might get thirsty."

He grabbed the glass. "Thank you." He brought the glass to his lips and greedily drank, a trail of water ran from his chin and down his neck before disappearing under his undershirt.

Amy played with the side of her dress as she waited for him to finish. "So I was wondering...how long will we be staying in Texas?"

Sheldon sat the glass down on the railing and wiped water away from his lips. "Not for too much longer. I've enjoyed my time here, but I'll need to get back on the road and back to work. I was thinkin' about leavin' tomorrow."

"Where are we going next?"

"Nebraska. I have some friends up there."

Amy sat on the dry portion of the railing. "What exactly is it that you do?" Sheldon stared at the glass in his hand. "I'm not trying to pry," rushed Amy flustered, "I'm just curious is all."

Sheldon smiled up at her. "It's all right. I'm a travelin' business man. I help people reinvest in the market. I picked up the skills when I used to travel 'round doin' odd jobs. It's just my way of tryin' to fix the economy."

"Oh," she said with a blush. "I thought maybe it was bit more...adventurous."

He shook his head. "Naw, I'm just ordinary." He picked the paint can back up and pulled out the brush. "Though I'm flattered ya thought I was some kinda adventurer."

Amy took the glass back. "Well, I better get back inside. Supper's almost done."

"Thank you Amy," said Sheldon with a grin on his face.

-o-O-o-

"Amy...Amy." She swatted her hand at the one pushing her shoulder and groaned into her pillow. "Amy, there's somethin' I wanna show ya before we leave."

She opened her eyes and Sheldon stood above her, a glint of mischief in his eyes. "What are we doing?"  
He helped her up out if the bed. "You'll see. Just trust me. It'll be fun."

"Okay." She let her feet slip down to the slick hardwood floor with a soft thud and tip toed down the stairs, careful not to squeak them and reveal themselves to Mary or Meemaw. Sheldon led her out the door, making sure to slowly shut the screen door to avoid the telltale squeak. Her bare feet danced across the wooden porch and dipped down in the dew cloaked grass as he led her across the lawn. They quickly scampered across the dirt driveway towards the barn and Sheldon grinned like a child as he brought her up to a hay loft. As her eyes adjusted to a different kind of darkness her mouth opened in awe. The loft was vaguely empty spare old, rain soaked straw in the corner and empty feed sacks, but what really took her breath away was the view. A portion of the barn roof had broken and the brilliant, bright stars shone through. "Wow," she whispered.

Sheldon pulled a cigarette out and extended the package out to Amy. She plucked one with her slim fingers and stuck it in her mouth. Her long fingers pulled his lighter from his pocket and he leaned close to light her cigarette. Amy caught a glimpse of his blue eyes flash with some kind of emotion she didn't recognize. She was working on her first drag as he lit his and put the lighter out. They both looked up at the stars; the only other light in the barn coming from the bobbing ends of their cigarettes. "It's beautiful ain't it?"

"It is," breathed Amy.

A trail of smoke blew from his lips and he gave a sad smile. "Nothin' beats the stars in Texas. I never get to see'um enough."

"Why can't you work here?"

"Money's just not as good and there's just a certain thrill ya can't get in any other job."

"Must be very fulfilling helping people with their financial problems."

"It can be."

Amy held her cigarette between her fingers and let it linger. "How did you get the farm back?"

"Pardon?"

"You said they lost the farm and that was one of the reasons you left."

"Oh, well apparently Momma sold some stuff to tide the bank over long enough before my money came to help them. It wasn't easy for her and it didn't leave a lot, but the farm was still theirs and that's what mattered."

She nodded and brought the cigarette back to her lips. "Sometimes I wish I could go on some kind of grand adventure." She turned towards him and smiled. "But now, traveling with you, I realize is an adventure, or at least what I've gotten to experience."

Sheldon smiled back and the two leaned into each other watching the stars shine above while their cigarettes burned. 


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks once again for all the reviews for the last chapter. You guys have been amazing about reviewing this story and it is always interesting to see what you think. This chapter's special: plot progression! And possibly one of my favorite phrases I have used. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Lorre and Prady**

Chapter Eight

"Now son ya better keep in contact with me this time. The good Lord above knows I will hunt you down."

Sheldon rolled his eyes, but smiled as he hugged his mother. "I know Momma. I promise I won't keep ya worrin' this time."

"Ya better not." Mary moved and hugged Amy. "And I'll miss ya too darlin'." She leaned in closer to whisper into her ear. "And make sure my Shelly stays outa trouble. I think you've been a blessin' for'em."

"I promise Mary."

She let her go and patted her on the shoulder. "I know you'll darlin'."

Meemaw walked over and hugged Amy tightly and patted her on the arm. "You make sure my Moonpie treats ya right. You've been good for him."

"I certainly will."

Meemaw straightened up and looked up at Sheldon. "Moonpie stay safe now. The Lord can only protect ya from so much."

"I know Meemaw. I love ya."

She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "I know. I love ya too." She clapped him on the back. "Now git ta goin'. The world ain't gunna wait for ya."

They got into the car and with the turn of the key sputtered off down the road, the house becoming a distant object behind them. Amy laid down across the bench seat to where her head just almost touched Sheldon's thigh. "How long does it take to get to Nebraska?"

Sheldon leaned his elbow out the window and pulled his cigarette pack out. "A couple'a days. It depends if ya drive all night or not. I'm thinkin' it's gunna be around two days."

Amy nodded and snuck her hand to the pack and pulled two out. She slipped her hand in his pocket and retrieved his lighter. It took her a few flicks, but she managed to light one up and lit the other with the end. She put one in her mouth and handed the other one up to him. He took it from her hand and tapped off some ash out the window before taking his first drag. They didn't say much as they drove, smoke trailing out the open window like the dust that clouded behind them. Amy watched as the fire burned her cigarette down and permeated the air with the distinct smell of tobacco. It amazed her that not even a week before she had never smoked, but now here she was, smoke burning at the back of her throat in a car with a man. It's amazing how the world can change. The car bumped as they barreled through the gravel underneath, jostling her and loosening some ash every now and then. She watched as dirt filtered into the car and settled on the dash and the skirt of her crumpled dress, worn weary from driving. She sat up a bit to flick her spent cigarette out the window before settling back down and closing her eyes.

-o-O-o-

"Amy, darlin' ya gotta get up now."

Amy blinked and saw Sheldon's grinning face above her and she couldn't help but beam back up at him. "Where are we at?"

"Independence, Kansas. I thought we could stop here for the night and then head on to Beatrice in the mornin'. We'll probably get there late at night, but it should be all right."

She rubbed her eyes and sat up. "I know where we are. I was here once. It's not that far from where I use to live." She turned towards Sheldon panic stricken. "That won't be a problem right? Nobody should recognize me."

He but his bottom lip and looked at her a tad worried. "It shouldn't be. It's been a week, but how far exactly is it from your town?"

"I was a little past the outskirts of Florence."

Sheldon sighed. "We'll be alright. That's a couple'a hours away." He opened the door and stepped out. He walked around the car and opened Amy's door. "After we check in we can find somethin' to eat. Sound alright with you?"

"Yeah, why don't you go in and get the room. I'll bring our suitcases in."

He smiled at her softly and kissed her forehead. "Sounds like a plan." He squeezed her hand softly and went inside. Amy smiled as she watched him walk away. She grabbed her suitcase and sat it on the ground. Sheldon's suitcase had wedged itself in the back and she tugged at the handle. The suitcase budged, but didn't come out. She braced her foot against the bottom of the car and yanked hard. His suitcase came unstuck, but the latch caught on the seat, opening it up and its contents spilling out over Amy. A blush bloomed on her face as she realized one of his undershirts was on her and she pushed it away quickly. With the sudden movement something green flashed in front of her. She grabbed for it and gasped in shock. It was a hundred dollar bill. She looked around at Sheldon's belongings and found more money with it. She shoved it all back in the suitcase and latched it shut quickly. She shut the door to the car and picked up both suitcase, pulse racing. Why did he have so much money with him? And in such high denominations. Amy shook her head. There had to be a plausible explanation. He said he helped people invest back in market. Maybe it was his percent for helping. Or maybe it was all of his savings over the years. Lots of people didn't trust banks anymore. Amy nodded to herself. It was something like that. It had to be something like that.

-o-O-o-

Sheldon waited leaned against the motel counter, cigarette already lit. He had their room key burning in his pocket and he eyed the door. Amy should have already come inside; they only had two suitcases. He was about to go outside to see what had happened when she came inside with a peculiar expression on her face. "Are you all right," he asked concerned.

She looked up at him with a hard glance, as if she could discover everything about him in one glance. She blinked and the smiled. "Yes, the bags just gave me a bit of trouble." She handed him his bag and slipped her hand in his. She may have smiled, but Sheldon was in the business of liars and thieves: something wasn't right. 


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks once again for all the favs, follows, and reviews. You are all so amazing! And this chapter we get to meet some** _ **very**_ **familiar faces…**

 **Disclaimer: Lorre & Prady**

Chapter Nine

Amy woke up comfortable and warm nestled in Sheldon's arms. She carefully maneuvered out of his grasp, biting her bottom lip in concentration as she went. With a bit of moving and twisting she was out and slipped off of the bed. She tip toed to his suitcase and opened it, the click of the suitcase echoing loudly in the room. She held in a hesitant breath and looked behind her, but Sheldon was still asleep. She opened it and found everything neatly in place. She shifted his clothes around and found the money, bills and bills, in neat stacks. She hastily pulled them out and began to count. As the number grew larger, her eyes became wider, and her suspicions became stronger. She heard a muffled murmur and began to stuff the money back in its hiding spot. She dropped the lid, clicked the latches shut and slipped back into the bed. Sheldon's eyes were just beginning to open when she looked at him. "Good morning."

Sheldon smiled at her. "Good mornin' to you as well."

"So what are our plans for today?"

"I thought we could go down and have breakfast, I'll make a quick phone call, and then hopefully make it to Omaha by night fall."

"That doesn't sound bad. I'll go get dressed." Amy grabbed her suitcase and slipped into the small bathroom connected to their room. As she pulled a dress out for the day she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror and saw the fear and suspicion lurking in her eyes. _Keep yourself together Fowler. He's been nothing but kind. It's probably nothing, absolutely nothing._

-o-O-o-

Breakfast had been splendid: toast hot and crisped, bacon thick and crackling with hot grease, eggs over easy, yolk running cheerfully, and coffee that perked Amy right up. It was while Amy was scraping up the last stray bits of egg with the corner of her toast that Sheldon threw some money on the table and excused himself to make his phone call. He left the in hotel restaurant just to the hallway where a pay phone was located. She knew that one could overhear any phone conversations being held if they stood just inside the doorway. After Sheldon walked out she left the table and position herself so she was just out of his view.

"Hello Leonard. I'm on my way up to ya. I should get there by the end of the night."

...

"No, just the one."

...

"I don't know, maybe a few weeks, possibly a month."

...

"I'll probably put some space between 'em."

...

"No! I just...found a gal."

...

"Leonard, tell your wife to control herself! It's not her business!"

...

"Well, maybe it is."

...

"Regardless, I'd rather she didn't stick her nose in our business."

...

"You wouldn't!"

...

"Okay, maybe ya would, but that doesn't make it right."

...

"I'll see you later Leonard."

Amy heard the phone be replaced on the receiver and she quickly moved. She backtracked her steps before walking to the doorway as if she had just left the table. Sheldon came in and when he saw Amy he smiled. "Are ya ready to hit the road again?"

She smiled, swallowing her nerves. "Of course."

-o-O-o-

Driving through Kansas provided a fairly monotonous journey. There were hills. There were fields with the dried up remains of corn, wheat, and alfalfa. Brown cows behind barb wired fences looked back at her with sad, hungry eyes. Gleaming cities, cozy towns, and the odd placed dilapidated buildings were now just a blip on their journey. Crossing over to Nebraska proved to be no different and Amy hadn't even noticed the change until the headlights illuminated a sign for Beatrice.

Sheldon turned off the main road and into a small, quaint neighborhood. He parked on the street in between two houses: a shuttered up blue one and a white one with its porch light on. The car turned off with a shudder. "Here we are," announced Sheldon.

"Where exactly is that," asked Amy.

"Well, the white house is my friend's. The blue house is mine."

"You have a house?"

"Everybody needs some kinda placed ta call home." He got out of the car and walked around the car to the other side and opened Amy's door. He held his hand out and she took it. "I keep the key with them. We'll havta go and get it from them."

She stepped out of the car and he kept her hand firmly in his grasp. "How long have you known them?"

Sheldon paused. "'bout five years goin' now." They continued the walk up to the house and he knocked once on the door. She heard quite a bit of eager ruckus from the other side of the door before a blonde woman with a huge grin opened it. "Shelly, nice to see ya again."

Sheldon rolled his eyes. "Penny, how many times must I tell ya? It's Sheldon."

She smirked and crossed her arms. "You'll always be Shelly to me. Who's the gal?"

Amy felt small all of a sudden under the calculating look the other woman was giving her. "I'm Amy Farrah Fowler."

Penny's eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped. "This is Amy?" She punched Sheldon in the arm. "And here I thought it could never be done. Why you hidin' her from us?"

"Penny I-"

"Penny let them in. You can interrogate them on the couch the same as the porch," called a male voice from inside.

"Fine," she shouted back behind her shoulder. "C'mon in y'all."

Sheldon and Amy stepped inside the cozy house and Penny led them down a short corridor to the living room. She sat down in a high backed chair and gestured for the couple to sit on the couch. Amy sat close to Sheldon and kept his hand gripped in hers for comfort. A man sat across from Penny in a plush arm chair. One leg was tucked in against the chair, the other stretched out in front of him. A walking stick leaned against the chair and the man absentmindedly let his hand hover over it. Amy let her gaze fall over his dark wavy hair and spectacles and noticed his broad smile.

"It's nice to see you again Sheldon," he finally said.

Sheldon smiled. "The same ta ya Leonard."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I spent around twenty minutes of research on the history of condoms to decide if Penny and Leonard would have any kids. And then decided I could do whatever I wanted, becasue this is fanfiction. I'm way too dedicated to this story. A special shout out to** _ **Piel-Canela**_ **for being the 50** **th** **review for this story! Hopefully we'll have 50 more before the story's over ;) Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed or favorited, you rock!**

 **Disclaimer: Lorre & Prady**

Chapter Ten

Leonard smiled and looked over at Amy with a new kind of interest, curious as to what her being here meant. "Amy, welcome to our home. It's nice to see Sheldon isn't alone."

Sheldon huffed beside Amy and crossed his arms. "I don't know what it is about y'all, but you seem to think I was perpetually lonely."

"We hadn't heard from ya in a while Shelly. What else were we supposed to think," asked Penny as she sat a tray down on the coffee table with a pot of coffee and four delicate cups.

"That I was doing perfectly fine on my own."

Leonard took his cup from his wife and gave her a loving peck on the cheek. "But you always seem to come back here."

"I would never intentionally abandon my friends. You are both dear to me." Sheldon took his mug from Penny. "Thank you."

Penny handed the last mug to Amy. "So, how did you meet him?"

She glanced over at Sheldon, not knowing what version of the story she was supposed to say to them. They were his friends and the way they acted they seemed close. They would probably see right through them both if she said they had been dating for two years. "I met him only recently. He stopped and asked for directions. From there it's been a whirlwind that led to this."

"Love at first sight then? That's how I felt when I first met Penny," said Leonard.

"Oh, how did you two meet," asked Amy.

"After the war." He grabbed his walking stick and tapped it against the leg that was stretched out. "I injured my leg overseas and my doc suggested I stay out west where the air was better to see if it could brighten up my mood. When I first came back it was hard to adjust and he blamed it on New Jersey's air. He said it was "dampening my mood." I personally blamed it on my mother. Anyway, before I knew it I was on a train to Nebraska and the first person I saw was Penny. The rest is history." He grabbed Penny's hand and the couple exchanged a small smile.

"I'm sorry to hear about your leg," said Amy.

Leonard let his walking stick rest against the chair again. "It's fine. Without it I never would have met Penny. I can still get around and that's what matters."

"Leonard, I came to get the key," interrupted Sheldon.

Leonard gave him a look Amy couldn't quite place. "I figured as much." He rummaged in the pocket of his trousers and produced a key. "I got it out today for you." He pulled a pocket watch out and looked at the time. "And I suspect you will want to go check on it now."

Sheldon took the key and held it tight in his hand. "Yes, but if you and Penny aren't object to it I would like it if Amy and I could come over for breakfast tomorrow. I know tonight hasn't provided much time to catch up and I just know Penny is burstin' with questions."

She grinned at him. "And why wouldn't I? You show up after being gone for almost six months. Of course I'm bursting with questions."

"And all will be answered. But tonight I just want Amy and me to settle in."

"Of course. Good night Sheldon and it has been a pleasure to meet you Amy," said Leonard.

"The same to you Leonard," replied Amy.

The couple and Penny left the living room and she guided them back to the front door. She leaned over and gave Amy a hug. "We'll have so much to discuss tomorrow."

Amy smiled. "I'm sure."

Penny let go and turned to Sheldon. "And ya better answer my questions tomorrow. All of them."

Sheldon rolled his eyes, but smiled as if this was a normal exchange. "Course I will. I don't break my promises."

She stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. "I know." She opened the door and leaned against the frame. "Have a nice night y'all."

The screen door shut behind them with a comforting squeak and the couple walked down the porches steps. "They're both very nice," said Amy.

Sheldon pushed his fingers between hers and clasped her hand tightly. "I'm glad you like 'em. They're the only friends I have managed to keep over the years. They've been kind to me even when I didn't deserve it."

Amy tilted her head a bit at the odd little tidbit from Sheldon, but he didn't know it as he was unlocking the door. The screen door creaked open and the he twisted the knob and pushed in to open the other door. Amy was assaulted with the smell of mothballs and must; the tale tell sign of a house long shut up.

"It's not much, but it is mine. Why don't you take a look around while I go and get the bags?"

Amy stood on her tip toes and kissed Sheldon's lips. "Be careful."

She watched as he walked out the door and estimated she would have three minutes at the most to explore the house without Sheldon being inside of it. She first does a sweep of the small downstairs: living room, kitchen with attached wash room, bathroom, and stairs she assumed led to the basement. She ascended the narrow stairs to the second floor and found two generous sized bedrooms. Each sparse beyond furnishings. She heard the squeak of the door and the heavy thud that was most likely their suitcases and rushed back down the stairs. Sheldon already had the luggage inside and flicked a switch to bathe the room in a flickering yellow light. "Did you get a good look around?"

"Yes, you don't have many belongings." Amy picked up her suitcase.

"It's a result from traveling, but…" he looked at Amy a bit lost. "Lately I've been wondering if settling down might not be such a bad idea." He picked his bag up and brushed by her to get up the stairs.

Amy stared up the stairs perplexed. Sheldon seemed… softer than when she first met him. Something in him was changing and Amy wasn't quite sure how to respond. After all, it was the knight in shining armor, exotic traveler she had first fallen in love with. Now Sheldon's hard exterior was crumbling and she wasn't quite sure if she liked it or not. She didn't want to have left home only to return to the same situation as before, only now as the doting little wife waiting for her husband to return home. She craved adventure, excitement, maybe even a bit of danger and Sheldon had provided it, but now she wasn't quite sure anymore.

She let out a frustrated moan and started her walk up the stairs. Even if she wanted to leave she was helpless without Sheldon's help and she wasn't quite sure if she liked that either. 


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews for the last chapter! And look! We have a cover now!**

 **Disclaimer: Lorre & Prady**

Chapter Eleven

The moment Amy and Sheldon arrived Penny dragged Amy to the kitchen so they could have a "girl chat" and the guys took their breakfast in the dining room. Amy smiled at the quaint setting in the kitchen at a small table for a comfortable two, or a cramped four. The table was laden with a platter of thin and crisp pancakes, a plate of sausages dripping in the succulent fat, two patterned plates next to two small mugs, and everything was surrounded by a maple syrup jug, a butter plate with a half used stick of cool, pale butter, sugar, cream, salt and pepper. "Oh, you didn't have to go to all this trouble," remarked Amy as she sat down.

Penny brought over the coffee pot and poured the richly brewed caffeinated beverage to the brims of their mugs. "This is nothing. You should see what I have laid out on the table for the fellows. Shelly will never admit it, but he loves my cooking. It's how I finally gained his trust." She used her fork to gracefully move pancakes from the platter to her own plate. "And if his preferences are any indicator I bet you're a good cook too."

Amy blushed. "I actually invited him to dinner when I first met him, but he showed up for breakfast and then again for dinner."

"You must be a natural. I had to work hard to perfect my cooking skills. Poor Leonard, when we were first married I barely knew what I was doing. Now it just comes to me like any other housewife."

Amy sipped at her coffee. "How long have you two been married."

"It was twelve years this May."

"Twelve years?"

Penny smiled. "I know it sounds like a lot when I say it too."

"Do you have any children?"

She sat her fork down on her pancakes and the corner of her lips turned down. "No, we've tried for years, but have never been successful and now that we're both getting older there's a chance it will never happen."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Penny smiled slightly and chased a bite of sausage on her plate. "Don't be. It's something Leonard and I have come to terms with. What about you and Shelly? Have either of you thought about what your future would hold after your journey?"

Amy held her cup and stared at the uneaten pancakes on her plate. "We haven't really discussed it. I didn't really think beyond wanting to leave where I was at. It never really occurred to me until yesterday that I would have to make a decision once I arrived here: did Sheldon and I part ways or do I stay with him?" She let her thoughts die out as she stared at the depths of her cooling coffee as if it was an oracle.

"Do you love him?"

Amy looked up at Penny. "I…" She gulped. Amy thought about her infatuation with him in the beginning when he wooed her with his Texan charms, helping her escape Kansas, those nights were he showered her with his undivided attention. Then her mind wandered to the last few days: the money, suspicious phone calls, and even how Leonard and Penny played into it. Did they know something she didn't know? After all they had known Sheldon the longest. Perhaps they knew why he carried around so much money. "I'm not quite sure yet."

Penny gave her a reassuring smile. "That's okay. Sometimes it takes a bit of time to make sure it feels right in your heart. There's nothing wrong with that."

Amy smiled back and speared a sausage with the tines of her fork. "Thanks. I've been meaning to ask, but what does Leonard do for a living?"

"He teaches the science classes at the high school," replied Penny with a smile.

"He must be very smart."

"He is. He was going to go to Princeton until the war broke out. Afterwards, it just sort of fell apart. When they needed a science teacher, he offered his assistance if they couldn't find someone and he ended up with the job."

"Does he enjoy it?"

"I think so. Did you go to a university?"

Amy sighed. "I had planned to, but….it fell through as well."

Penny pushed her pancakes around in syrup, thinking. "You know, you could always borrow some of Leonard's books. If you like science that is."

Amy brightened up. "I do. Does he have any over biology?"

"I think so, he was starting to invest himself in physics before the war, so a lot of his books are over it. He's bought quite a few over the years, so we'll have to see what he has."

"Thank you, this means a lot to me. Sheldon has absolutely nothing in his house. I had already resolved myself to death by boredom while he was gone."

Penny laughed. "I promise ya won't on my watch. I have been nagging Shelly since he bought the place next to ours that he was going to have to do something with it. With you staying with him now maybe he will. And if he says no we can wait until one of his business trips to redecorate. It's easier to ask for forgiveness than permission."

Amy polished off her coffee with a smack of her lips. "Thank you for your offer Penny. You and Leonard have both been kinder than it is necessary."

She grinned and set her own cup down. "You're our neighbors and Shelly's been a friend for years; it's our pleasure."

" _Leonard, under no circumstances am I goin' ta allow ya to do that! Don't ya remember what happened last time?"_

" _Dammit Sheldon it's my life! You can't be the boss of me!"_

" _I'm not tryin' to be the boss of ya; I'm tryin' ta keep your sorry ass alive. Your wife would have me hung before she let me even think about agreein' ta ya. I'm sorry Leonard, but it ain't happenin'."_

Penny turned pale as the men's shouts could be heard through the walls. Amy set her mug down and rushed to the dining room were both Leonard and Sheldon were standing at opposite ends of the tables, both looking incensed at the other. "What is going on in here?"

Both men redirected their looks toward Amy and they each wore a different one: Leonard looked guilty, but Sheldon looked terrified and scared. Leonard quickly limped over to where Amy was standing. "It's nothing Amy, nothing at all. Please leave and let Sheldon and I settle it ourselves."

Amy turned away from Leonard and scowled at Sheldon. "I want to know what is going on here! Why are the both of you yelling? As far as I know you both have no reason to."

"I," he gulped, "I"

"Amy," said Penny softly as she grabbed he wrist.

"What?"

"Can I speak to you? Privately." There was a bit of a begging in her voice.

"Yes."

Penny led Amy outside on to the porch were she directed her to the porch swing. She dug in the pockets of the apron she never took off and produced a cigarette package. She pulled one out and stuck it in her mouth, her hand reaching down back into the pocket to pull out a match box. She struck the side and lit her cigarette, shaking the match to snuff out the flame. She breathed in a few calming puffs before holding out the pack to Amy. "Cigarette?"

"Yes, thank you." Amy took the pack from Penny and pulled her own cigarette out. She passed Amy the match book and she lit the cigarette.

Penny puffed a stream of smoke out and looked at Amy. "I hate it when they argue."

Amy took a few quick puffs, making sure to angle the smoke away from Penny's face. "Why do they argue?"

"It started after we first met Sheldon." She looked over at Sheldon's driveway and pointed the car. "And ya wouldn't believe it actually started with that car."

"What happened?"

"He was staying at the hotel and Leonard saw him outside next his car. The two struck up a conversation and Leonard invited him to supper. And afterwards they went back outside to talk about it. Leonard wanted to drive it, but Sheldon told him no. Leonard's stubborn and tried to anyway, but his leg prohibits him from being able to shift the gears. He crashed the car and it put Sheldon in a tizzy and we didn't see him for a year. When he came back they both apologized to each other for their behavior, but now whenever they have an argument it doesn't matter what it's about it always goes back to that car."

Amy watched as Penny told the story and felt that something was off about it. Like it was a bit spontaneous; that it wasn't quite a retelling. More like it was the first time Penny had ever come across the story. And quite frankly, it was poorly supported as well. "I thought they get along well."

"In the end they do, but they always have an argument when they first see each other after Sheldon comes back from being on the road." Penny leaned forward in the porch swing and grabbed an ash tray from off the frame of the porch. "There's a reason I had us eat in the kitchen." She stubbed her cigarette out. "Those two are going to be the death of me." She turned to Amy and set a hand on her shoulder. "You won't be able to change Shelly, but _God_ have you made a difference. And I think he's changed you too."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! You're all so wonderful. Hold on tight! This chapter's got a few surprises.**

 **Disclaimer: Lorre and Prady**

Chapter Twelve

It was two weeks before Sheldon left for another trip that Penny was allowed to make good on her promise of helping Amy decorate their house. _Their_ house. Amy had no idea when she started to refer to Sheldon's cozy two-story as their house, but so it had become. Nonetheless, over breakfast one morning Sheldon had announced he would need to leave for work and would be back in three days. Despite how much she had enjoyed traveling with Sheldon, she did not fight him when he said he couldn't take her. Amy hadn't wanted to disappoint Penny as she knew her friend had been on pins and needles waiting for her six foot Texan to leave so she could pull out the paint swatches.

And she may or may not had her own ulterior motives for wanting the house to herself for the next three days.

She had kissed him good bye and watched as he stepped into the car they had shared so many moments in and drove away from her.

Like her father had to her so many times on the Kansas plains.

Amy was currently in a furniture store with Penny, who was trying to haggle down the price of a nice pine table with matching chairs by fluttering her eyelashes at the man helping them. She was amused the technique had in fact worked. "Amy, are ya still with me?"

She shook her thoughts away and looked over at Penny who had pulled out a small compact and was reapplying another layer of a light blush colored lipstick. "Yes, sorry Penny. I was just thinking about Sheldon."

Penny smacked her lips together and shut her compact. "Now that we have the table and chairs, what about a divan?"

"Penny, Sheldon _does_ have furniture. He just doesn't have any of those small touches that make a house a home."

Penny crinkled her nose. "Have ya _seen_ the divan he has? There's stuffing falling out of the side and I'm pretty sure he nabbed it from the street."

She shrugged her shoulders. "It serves its purpose."

"Honey, you _cannot_ have guests over with that divan in the living room."

"But we never have guests over. You and Leonard don't even come over."

"Exactly. It's because of _it_."

Amy sighed. "If you insist."

"Yes, I do." She walked on ahead to the small section where living room furniture was located, but then grabbed Amy by the arm and brought her to a more quiet section of the store. "I don't mean to pry." Amy gave her a pointed look. "Okay, I _do_ , but it is for your well-being. The last time I was in Shelly's place he only had one bed. Now I can't imagine he's having ya sleep on the floor, but that doesn't leave many places to sleep."

Amy flushed a deep red. " _Penny_!"

"I just want to make sure we don't need to get a bed while we're on our little excursion."

"No," she muttered, barely audible.

Penny salaciously grinned back. "I _knew_ y'all were closer than ya were letting on. Ya just had a," she used both hands to gesture to all of Amy, "a glow about ya."

Her blush deepened, mortified by Penny's blasé actions. "This is not an appropriate topic for a public place."

"But it was if we needed another bed. C'mon. The divans are over here. I like this one." She gestured to a tan one, simple and elegant.

"I suppose if we must get one, I approve of this one."

Penny beamed. "Great." She had the man come over again and soon they had arranged for the furniture to be brought to the house and payment had been given. "Ya know," she started as they walked out the door of the store, a small bell ringing, "there's a store in town that has the most chic wallpaper patterns. We could-"

"No thank you Penny. I just don't feel comfortable spending that much money."

Penny steps faltered. "Amy, if you're uncomfortable with this, why didn't ya tell me?"

"I didn't want to ruin your fun. I know you have been looking forward to this."

"Honey, don't feel like you have to do something just to please me. What do _you_ want to add to the house?"

"A tall lamp, a nice chair for Leonard, and a clock. But I do like the table, chairs and sofa. Don't think that I don't appreciate them."

Penny smiled. "Then that's what we'll go and get." She dragged her into two different shops and had lunch at a quaint café before depositing her back at her house. Amy looked at the only clock in the house. She had a half hour before the delivery men would be by with the furniture and Penny said she was going to be baking. It was most likely her only chance before night fall and depending on what she found she didn't fancy finding it in the dark.

Amy left her purse in the living room and approached the one door that in the two weeks of living in this house she still hadn't opened: the basement door.

Flashlight in hand she gently turned the door knob and was surprised by how easily it gave way under her ministrations, not even a creak was to be heard. It startled her since many of the doors in the house had to be oiled because of disuse. Whatever lay in the basement clearly it was important enough for Sheldon to frequent into the cold, dark, room. Amy tentatively placed a foot on the top step and it moaned under her weight. She turned the flashlight on, but it only illuminated the steps and a wall. One must turn a corner to reach into the heart of the room. Summoning her pent up moxie she crept down the steps; the moaning of the boards and the click clack of her heels echoing against the stone walls. She made it to the last step and turned left, the flashlight's beam tracking with her and soon the small basement was in lit in a hazy light. There were rows and rows of neatly arranged shelves, baffling Amy in an odd sense of awestruck and curiosity. On the shelves were tightly rolled parchments, books, bags and many cases.

Amy walked between two shelves and moved her flashlight over the contents, trying to make sense of it. She let her finger tips slide over one and dust clouded in front of her, making her cough. She pulled it out and unraveled it with shaky fingers part of the way just to see what it would say.

 _ **BLUEPRINTS AND SCHEMATICS FOR THE FIRST NATIONAL-**_

 _THUNK, THUNK, THUNK!_

Amy screamed and dropped the paper and the flashlight. She scrambled on the floor for the flashlight, chasing it as it skittered across the floor. Flustered, she gripped it tight and flew up the creaky stairs. At the top she saw the men who came to move in the furniture through the screen door. She sighed and let them in while at the same time try and to calm her erratic heartbeat. They were not there long and the moment they left Amy sunk low on the new sofa. Sheldon was most definitely hiding something and one way or another she was going find out exactly what it was. She had a feeling this was only just the tip of the iceberg.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you to the reviews, follows, and favs from the last chapter. Hold on to you hats! Here comes some plot!**

 **Disclaimer: Lorre and Prady**

Chapter Thirteen

She'd had twelve hours to make her decision.

Sheldon called her late in the evening to tell her he was going to drive through the night to be back in time the next day to eat breakfast with her.

And she still didn't know if she wanted to tell him she knew or not.

 _Technically_ she _didn't_ know what was going on. She had made assumptions based on her observations and it all seemed to point to one thing.

Sheldon was a bank robber.

All of the facts presented to her made a compelling case. There was the basement for starters. Once the moving men arranged all the furniture and she had gotten over her initial shock she mustered up her courage to go back down the basement stairs. She picked up the rolled up paper she originally examined and looked it over with a more critical eye. It was the set up for a bank in Missouri, and from the floor plans an extensive and most likely lucrative one. She sat it down and then pulled three more from the shelves, dust flying every which way in small puffs chasing towards the ceiling. She buried her heart and soul in that basement, scrutinizing every last detail and committing it to memory. With every new piece she unearthed the man she knew as Sheldon Cooper and crumbled away so a different one was built up. One who knew how to pick locks and sneak in slippery like the black oil that came gushing out of the plains' dirt back years ago. She found the tools of his trade in heavy pieces of iron or small, delicate looking rods each bringing more questions to her mind than answers. In the early hours of the next morning she finally sat aside the last piece (a note explaining how a certain bank in Junction City was similar to one in Carthrage) when an idea that had more than likely been scratching at the back of her mind since she first made the discovery finally burst like a soap bubble.

Did Leonard and Penny know?

It was an important question to ask. Leonard and Penny had known Sheldon for five years and judging by the basement he had collected more than five years of research. Penny mentioned she had been inside of his- _their_ house, but it had been awhile since. They also seemed to watch his house when he wasn't around. There was also the question of _when_ he bought the house. At the earliest was five years ago when he first became acquainted with Leonard and Penny, so they could watch the house. Amy had a hunch it was later than that, because if, hypothetically of course, Sheldon was a bank robber there was a high possibility he might have issues trusting people. And moving in next to a young couple and having them watch his house with its basement of secrets while he was gone for long, extended periods of time, seems to rate high on the trust scale. Or there was always the factor that since Sheldon oozed charm and charisma that he could trust Leonard and Penny because he gave them no reason to suspect him.

This made Amy pause. If she had never stumbled upon the money or the basement, would she suspect Sheldon? As long as she never went down into the basement would she still be blissfully ignorant of this aspect of his life and years from now, with her stomach swollen with their second child, _still_ not knowing of what was laying just under her feet? The enormity of the situation turned her thoughts to knots in her head and as she chased down _just_ the right end to pull to smooth it all out, something else cropped up and then she had to start all over. She was stubborn and smart; she would keep picking at the threads until it was sewing ready and she had definitive proof of what Sheldon was or wasn't.

Except she wasn't quite sure about all of it now that her confrontation with him was fast approaching.

If it turned out he was a bank robber, what would she do? Take him to the police? She certainly couldn't do that, they might think she was an accomplice. There was also the completely out of character chance he would lock her up in the basement to wither away. _That_ thought sent shivers down her spine and almost had her packing, but she had faith in Sheldon. If there was one thing she could count on was the he would _never_ do anything like that. He cared for her too much, and if anything he had plenty of chances before. Whenever they were on the road, before he left, even way back when she was still at her house.

The other part she had to come to terms with was the entirely inappropriate fact she was possibly enamored with the bad boy appeal. Maybe it was from years of sitting out in the hot Kansas sun, maybe it was from years of never being with anyone, or for anyone to see her for who she was, but the idea of being swept up into his double life filled her with an insatiable craving. She wanted to explore, to adventure, to feel her blood pounding in her head as she ran as fast as her legs could carry her and feel her pulse all the way to her toes. She wanted it almost as much as she wanted Sheldon.

But, that was _if_ there was even a double life to talk about.

Amy rolled back over in the cold bed and let her hand run through the spot Sheldon normally slept. He would be here soon and she needed some kind of sleep so she could make breakfast. That's what she should be focusing on right now, something to take away the heavy secret burning in her heart. Thin, buttered pancakes. Sizzling and popping bacon. Fluffy, yellow eggs. Crisp toast. Rich milk….

-o-O-o-

She felt the bed move and creak underneath her as her eyes flew open. She dared not moved; she needed to know who was in bed with her and the pulled curtains and moonless night provided her with no light to see by. Slightly bitter tobacco. Sweet cologne. Soft finger tips as they brushed back her hair so a pair of oh so familiar lips could place a gentle kiss on her forehead. _Sheldon_.

She twisted around and saw his eager face. "I thought you wouldn't be here until this morning."

"Change of plans. I couldn't wait much longer. I had ta see ya again." He cupped the side of her face and his smile widen.

Amy bit her bottom lip. "Sheldon…I-"

"Can this wait? There's somethin' I wanna say."

She looked at his expectant face and sighed, a smile involuntarily curving her lips. "Of course."

He sat up and pulled Amy up with him. "Amy Farrah Fowler, I have been wonderin' how to do this for some time, but I think I know now. Will ya m-"

"I know what you've done!"

Sheldon quickly backed away from her and squeezed himself against the headboard, frightened by her outburst. "What do ya mean?"

Amy looked him in his clear, blue, worried filled eyes and let the truth spill from her lips like a broken dam. "I know you rob banks."

 **A/N: BUM-BUM-BUUUUM**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I know this is a day late, sorry for the delay (and on such a cliffhanger) I hope this answers your questions!**

 **Disclaimer: Lorre and Prady**

Chapter Fourteen

"Amy, where'd ya ever get an idea like that," he asked softly, cautiously inching closer to her again, and took her hand.

She pulled her hand away from his and kept her eyes down, not wanting to let the fear sway her from finding her answers. "I went down into the basement and I saw it. I saw _all_ of it."

"Amy I can-"

"Just answer me one thing," she said, lifting her head to look him in the eye. "Is it true, Sheldon?"

She watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed. " _Amy_ -"

Amy grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around herself, as if she could shield herself from all the evil he had committed. "Sheldon, why? Why would you do anything like that?"

He nervously ran his hands over the sheets and his tongue slipped from his mouth and wetted his lips. "I needed it, the money. At first. But then." He paused and looked at her. "Ya know why. I saw it in ya. It's why I came back. It's why ya followed me all the way from Kansas, to Texas and now to Nebraska. Ya couldn't care less about bein' a man's little housewife. Ya want adventure. Ya _crave_ it. Ya pretend to be frightened of my actions Amy, but ya aren't."

A shiver chased down her spine at his words. She couldn't deny them, but she didn't want to tell him he was right yet. "Then why hide it from me? Why not admit it? Why wait for me to come across it, or never even tell me at all? Were you ever going to tell me, or was I going to stay in the dark about this forever?"

"I was goin' to tell ya, maybe, but…"

"But _what_ Sheldon," she said harshly.

He flinched at the force behind her words. "There are things you still don't know Amy. Things that aren't on those papers."

She scooted closer and laid her hands on his chest. "So tell me then." She laid a kiss on his lips. "You don't have to be afraid."

He took her hands in his and rested his forehead against hers. "Soon." He pressed his lips against hers. "Soon, I promise. Let's just take it slow."

"Is that why you left? To hit up another bank?"

"Yes, the money's in my bag. I keep it all under a loose floorboard."

"Is that safe?"

He cracked a small smile. "Safer than the banks."

"So…" she brought him closer and slipped her hands under his jacket and around his waist. "There was something you were going to ask me?"

Sheldon slipped his hand in his suit jacket pocket and pulled out a well-worn velveteen box. "Amy Farrah Fowler, will ya do the honor of bein' my wife?"

She snaked her hands out of his jacket and grasped his hand, fingers intertwining. "Yes."

He opened the box and pulled the tiny, delicate ring out, looking even smaller in his large hand. He slipped it onto Amy's finger and kissed her sweetly.

She looked down at as it sparkled in the early morning light. "Sheldon, where did you get this?"

"When I went to Texas, my Meemaw must have slipped it inta my pocket. I noticed when we stopped at Florence. It used to be hers. She used ta tell me when I was younger that when I found the girl of my dreams I was supposed ta give it to her."

"I…I don't know what to say."

Sheldon wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to her hairline. "Don't say anythin'. I don't know about ya, but I could get some sleep."

She smiled. "Sleep..that would be nice."

He pulled off his shoes and clothes and snuggled down under the blankets, wrapping Amy in a tight embrace.

-o-O-o-

Amy made good on her promise and by the time she heard Sheldon's heavy footsteps coming down the last of the pancakes were done along with thick cut slices of ham. "Do you want coffee?"

Sheldon blinked when he saw her at the stove with a plate stacked high with pancakes. "Yes."

She poured his cup full and added just a hint of sugar and milk. She poured her own cup and sat down across from him. "So last night, when you said you only needed the money at first, does that mean something?"

He sighed and sat his fork and knife down. "I still need it, most of it goes down to Texas ta support Meemaw and Mama, but some of it goes to…other places."

Amy pressed on. "What kind of other places?"

"I liked the since of adventure too. It's just so…thrillin' when I make it in. To see all those stacks of money just lyin' in wait for me."

"Sheldon, you're avoiding the question."

"Amy, I can't reveal other's secrets."

"That's fine." She may have lied; her curiosity was peaked to the max and she was desperate to know more. She was about to ask him one more question when there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." She left the kitchen and opened the door, Penny and Leonard where at the doorstep. "Oh, hello. We weren't expecting you."

Penny stepped over the threshold and into the house, right past Amy. "I know your home Shelly! Ya best not be hiding!"

Amy grabbed Leonard's arm. "What's going on?"

Leonard looked at her with a bit of sadness in his eyes. "Amy, Penny doesn't mean any harm."

There was a sharp slap from the kitchen and they both flinched. Amy rushed away and she could hear Leonard yelling after her and subsequently cursing at his leg. She stopped at the kitchen doorway and saw Sheldon holding his hand to his face and an extremely irate Penny with eyes burning with passion. " _Penny_ ," she screamed.

She looked hard at Sheldon. "How could you? You promised! _You promised_!"

He gripped her shoulders tight and she squeaked under his harsh glare. His fingers dug in and she flinched. "I didn't tell her _that_!" He let her go and she slumped against the table. "I would never betray the both of you. Not after…" His bottom lip quivered and he turned away from her.

Penny shakily stood up and stared at him. "I'm sorry. It's just when Leonard took your call last night he didn't tell me until this morning. I wasn't thinking-" He snorted. "And my mind just went to the worst. I'm sorry."

Sheldon turned back to face her and Amy could see the side of his face was a raw red and she could see the fading faint outline of fingers. "Penny, I understand."

Amy shifted and finally realized that Leonard was behind her. "Sheldon," she said, her voice warbling. "What's going on?"

Sheldon and Penny both looked at her and the blood drained from Penny's face when she saw Amy and her husband. "Shit."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows and favs from the last chapter. Get ready for the secrets to come out!**

 **Guest:** **He does know her pretty well, doesn't he? And the new mystery will definitely have you looking at Leonard and Penny in a different light. Don't count them out yet! There's still some times to be had at the house. Thanks for the review!**

 **Disclaimer: Lorre and Prady**

Chapter Fifteen

Leonard pushed past Amy. "Penny, sweetie, just calm down."

Penny sat down on one of the chairs in the kitchen and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. She flipped it open and produced a lighter, lighting it up quickly. " _Shit_ , no. Shelly I'm sorry."

Amy stepped into the kitchen and placed her hand on Sheldon's face where Penny's had been earlier. He flinched and hissed, but nonetheless let her rest her hand there. "What's going on?"

Penny held out her cigarettes and Amy lit one up. "Who wants to start?" The boys looked at each other uncomfortably and Leonard looked guiltily at his leg. She took a long drag and sighed. "I guess it's gonna be me." She faced Amy. "I wanna apologize for slapping Shelly, but there's a whole lot of back story ya don't know about."

"But you said you met Sheldon-"

"Bullshit. All of it and ya know it."

Amy blushed. "I did, but I didn't want to say anything."

Penny took another drag and smiled. "I knew Shelly wouldn't pick a dumb gal. I bet he picked the smartest gal in the Bible belt." She paused and looked between the two men. "It started when Leonard and Sheldon met in a bar in Omaha. My parents at the time were in a tight spot and were in desperate need of money for the farm. They didn't approve of Leonard and he got the stupid idea in his head if he produced the money my daddy would give him my hand." She snorted. "As much as I love my daddy, there was nothing he could do to stop me from loving Leonard. After a couple of drinks Shelly told Leonard what he did and he wanted in on it. The next day Leonard came to my house with the money and my daddy gave Leonard his blessing. A year later Shelly came back into town and sought out Leonard and me. He said he needed help. I was ignorant about it all until Leonard explained it. Shelly needed a right hand man and someone on the gas pedal. We both agreed and for the next two years we traveled together raising Hell. It never occurred to us that we could get caught until it happened. We got some bad information and with one slip up Shelly was speeding us out of Sioux Falls with Leonard bleeding from his leg and I was doing good to keep pressure on my stomach."

"Oh my God," whispered Amy.

Penny gave her a sickening smile. "I was always telling the truth when I said Leonard and I couldn't have kids. After that Shelly set us up here in Beatrice and he sends money back to us too. The only problem is that this idiot," she pointed at Leonard with her cigarette, "won't own up to the fact he can't do it anymore and whenever Shelly comes back tries to convince him to let him back in." She pulled out a new cigarette and lit it off the other one. "Which is why I was so glad when he came back with you hon. I thought he changed," she glared at him, "but I'm starting to think that maybe he hasn't."

She finished her story and the kitchen was silent. Amy stubbed out her cigarette in the ash tray. "Sheldon, is it true."

He shook his head. "Yes."

Amy looked back at Penny and noticed her face kept scrunching up and she was rapidly trying to blink. She was trying not to cry. She leaned across the table and hugged her tight. "I don't judge you. It's okay Penny."

"No it's not," she said between hiccups.

Amy hugged her tighter. "You were scared. You were afraid I would turn you all in."

Penny gently pushed her away and Amy allowed her to. "Ya don't know how hard it is to live in constant fear. Wondering if anybody's going to figure out what you've done. Sometimes it's just about waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"Would you take any of it back? Would you do it differently?"

She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. She took a deep breath, snuffed her cigarette out in the ash tray, and composed herself. "No, never."

Amy looked between Leonard and Sheldon who were both awkwardly trying not to make eye contact with her. "Could you leave us alone? Just for a minute."

Leonard stood up and placed a tender kiss on Penny's forehead. "I'll be back for you."

Sheldon left silently after Leonard. Amy pushed her plate of somewhat warm pancakes in front of Penny. "Eat these."

She wordlessly picked up the fork and speared a small bit. She smiled slightly and ate a few more. "Ya make good pancakes. Shelly wasn't lying."

"Penny, is there something else you aren't telling me? Something you don't want to say in front of them?"

She swallowed. "I miss it. The reason I'm always after those two about letting Leonard back in is to keep me out of it. I want a normal life, but sometimes I just need that rush that comes from shifting gears, going faster and faster." She shook her head. "I know if I start again I won't stop until I'm six feet under and if I go back in Leonard will too, but I can't afford to let him. He's too slow and would get caught and I can't let that happen." She looked Amy in the eye. "I saw it when I first saw ya. Ya want it too. The thrill of it, the adventure. Ya can't hide it. Ya love Shelly and the fact he's a bad one doesn't even dissuade ya like it should. It makes ya want him even more." She gripped Amy's hand. "I can't go and watch after him anymore, but _you_ could." Amy tried to say something, but Penny kept talking. "He might not ask ya now, but I know he will soon. He doesn't like leaving ya here on your own, but he didn't want to risk ya getting dragged into all of this. At least not at the beginning. Now that ya know everything he might ask ya to join him and when he does ya could say yes. What do ya say?"

Amy looked at Penny, seeing the hope in her eyes. Something about her proposal stirred something in Amy. She _wanted_ it. She couldn't deny it anymore. When Penny was telling their story it should have stopped her from ever wanting to be a part of it all, but it made her want it even more. Excitement filled her at the prospect of getting to go with Sheldon, to feel the rush of adrenaline like when she left Kansas. "Yes."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: What's this? An update? Miracles do happen. Life's been a doozy lately, so I'm going to try and marathon write over the holidays, but that's still questionable. Hopefully breaks like this won't become common. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Guest Review: Aw, thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: Lorre and Prady's**

Chapter Sixteen

Amy leaned back against Sheldon's chest, her engagement ring sparkling in the late evening sun. The porch swing rocked gently in the wind and Amy kept her eyes closed, relaxing. Sheldon's fingers threaded themselves through her thin hair, occasionally stopping at the top of her shoulder. "I missed this while I was gone," he mumbled into the top of her hair, pressing a quick kiss there.

"I did too," she replied. She grabbed his right hand and laced their fingers loosely together. "What was it you told Leonard last night?"

"I told him I was goin' to explain it all to ya, only I meant my half, never theirs. Leonard didn't have enough time to explain to Penny what I meant before she stormed over here. Part of it was my fault for not makin' sure they both knew; Penny's always been a bit over zealous every now and then. And…I may have told him 'bout my plans for askin' for your hand. I just wanted to make sure they wouldn't come over spoilin' it. I wanted it to be perfect."

"I would have said yes even if it wasn't perfect."

Sheldon smiled and lifted Amy's left hand up and placed a kiss on the back of it. "I love you."

Amy sat up and turned around until she straddled Sheldon's lap. "I love you too." She placed a kiss to the corner of his lips before moving hers on top of his. His hands rested on her hips as she caressed his face lightly with the pads of her fingers. She pulled her head back and rested her forehead against his; their breath warm against their faces. " _Sheldon_."

He gripped her hips tighter and stood up; Amy wrapped her legs around him on instinct so she wouldn't fall. "I think we should go inside. I'd rather not scare our neighbors, li'l lady."

She smiled deviously at him and snaked her hands down to his waist and pulled his shirt tails out of his trousers, rucking the material against his suspenders. Her fingers snaked underneath, cool against his warm skin, trailing up from his waist to the top of his shoulders. He squeezed her hip and walked to the screen door, letting one hand up away from her to open the door. The screen door slammed behind them as she lightly scrapped her nails down his back as he pulled her closer, finally returning his mouth to hers. Up the stairs Sheldon carried her and she bobbed up and down as he walked up. She pulled her hands out from under his shirt and traipsed them up his shirt to his buttons, tenderly unbuttoning each one and accenting each one with a kiss. They approached the bedroom and Sheldon leaned away looking down at her. Amy looked into his blue eyes and smiled, reaching up with her hands to cup his face. She pulled him close to kiss him as he walked them over the threshold of the bedroom.

-o-O-o-

Amy rolled over and rubbed her hand across her sleepy eyes, her engagement ring cold and sharp against her skin. She expected to be met with the peaceful, sleeping face of Sheldon, or his hooded blue eyes, but there was nothing to meet her, but an empty space. The pillow was indented and the sheet was pushed down to the foot of the bed. She reached her hand out over the mattress and it still felt warm, noting he couldn't have left long. Amy pulled the sheet off of herself and grabbed her dressing gown from the armoire, slipping the silky fabric over her bare body. She tied it snug around her waist and trekked down the hallway and to the stairs, the smell of fried onions and sausage wafting up. She tiptoed down and crept to the kitchen, peeking in ever so slowly. Sheldon stood at the stove, bare feet and swathed in yards of blue. Amy leaned against the doorway and her expression softened as she took Sheldon in. The way the sunlight from the window highlighted his hair, the cinch of the belt to his waist, his strong legs running out underneath, the fluidity of his limbs as he grabbed ingredients. He turned to make for the fridge when he caught glimpse of her. "Amy! What are ya doin' up?"

She stepped into the kitchen. "I woke up and you weren't there."

His face fell and he stepped in closer. "I didn't mean ta make ya worry. I just wanted to surprise you with breakfast."

"Sorry to ruin it." She rubbed her hand over his forearm comfortingly.

"It's fine. Why don't ya go clean up and I'll finish this up?" He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

He turned back to the stove and Amy left the kitchen, padding down to the bathroom. She shut the door behind herself and turned the taps on the bathtub on. Warm water poured out and she leaned forward to plug the drain. Small curls of steam rose from the bathtub and Amy turned the tap of the cold water. She untied the belt on her robe and let the silky material fall to her feet in a puddle on the floor. She turned and caught herself looking at her reflection in the mirror. Her pale skin was lightly littered with dark marks, a rather large one at the base of her neck. Tan lines delegating barriers between covered and uncovered skin. A few pink parallel lines ran on the plains of her stomach and the farther down Amy looked she blushed. She was changed so much more than she had thought, more from her first time with Sheldon, and more than when she had agreed to go with him. As she looked away from the mirror she had a glimmer of realization: it had been the first time she looked at herself since she was an engaged woman. Amy dipped her body into the warm water and sighed. She was an engaged woman, an _engaged woman_. And outside this room was her fiancé, making her breakfast. The world felt so topsy turvy. Amy scrubbed the previous night's activities away and unplugged the bathtub, the slow glug of water swirling down the drain accompanying her as she dried off and slipped back into her dressing gown.

She padded down the hallway and back into the kitchen. Sheldon was sitting at the table, squirming in his seat as he waited. "What did you make, Sheldon?"

He looked towards Amy and sleepily grinned. "Sausage 'n onions, toast and a bit of fried potatoes."

She sat down next to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "It looks and smells wonderful."

"I hope it tastes just as good."

She picked up her fork. "I don't doubt that." She scooped up a bit of everything on to her fork and popped it into her mouth. The flavors melted against her tongue and she was taken aback. "Sheldon, I didn't know you could cook so well."

"I've been a bachelor for years. I've picked up a few things over the years." Sheldon picked up his fork and stabbed a piece of onion covered sausage, but then he sat it back on his plate, the metal scraping the glass. "Amy, I've been thinkin'."

Her eyebrows furrowed together. "About what Sheldon?"

"I wanna teach ya how to drive my car."

She observed he seemed a bit nervous, as if he wasn't quite telling her everything yet. Before, it would have bothered Amy, but now she was hoping this question was a prerequisite for another question. "Of course, Sheldon. I'd love to learn."

He smiled and began to happily eat his breakfast. Amy's heart raced with excitement.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Happy late Thanksgiving everyone! Go get some leftover pie, sit down, and enjoy the new chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Lorre and Prady**

Chapter Seventeen

"Okay, now ease up on the clutch."

"Like this?"

"Yes, now press the gas."

"I'm doing it! I'm doing it!"

"You are, but-Amy! The gear shift! You have ta shift!"

The car sputtered and wheezed to a halt on the dusty dirt road. Amy threw her hands off the steering wheel and angrily stepped out of the car.

"Amy!" She heard the car door slam behind her and the crunch of gravel as Sheldon walked over to her. "You were doin' fine. Ya just need to slow down and take your time. You were doin' good for your third go 'round."

She sighed and her bangs flared up. "I know Sheldon, but…I want to get this right."

He grabbed her hand and tilted her face towards hers. "Amy, is there somethin' you're not tellin' me?"

She squeezed his hand and let go of it. "No, I just really want to get this right. I didn't think it was going to be this hard."

He rubbed her shoulders. "Why don't we try it another way okay?"

"Of course, Sheldon." Amy opened the door to the car and climbed back inside. Sheldon climbed in on the other side, the car shaking as he slammed it shut. "Just get it started and we'll go from there."

Amy started the car, one foot on the clutch and her hand on the gear shift. Sheldon placed his hand on top of hers on the gear shift and nodded to her. They both slowly moved the gear shift to first and she slowly let up on the clutch and pressed harder on the gas. The car clanked and whined, but soon she was picking up speed and he coaxed her to shifting up once more. The car roared and sped faster and faster. With a final push, the car was in its final gear and flying down the dirt path. Amy was laughing uncontrollably in fear and joy as the car picked up dust leaving a large and long trail behind them.

"That's it Amy! Keep it up! Both hands on the wheel 'n keep her steady," encouraged Sheldon.

She gripped the wheel tight and her foot heavy on the gas, the speedometer rising with every passing minute. She could feel the power of the car underneath her, the power in her hands, and the amount of control she possessed.

"'kay now Amy, ya gotta slow down. Just take your foot off the gas and keep your hand on the gear shift. When I push it, press in on the clutch," instructed Sheldon.

Amy let her foot off the gas pedal and the car began to slow down, still roaring pass the scenery. After a stretch, she felt Sheldon's hand on top of hers and she pushed the clutch in as they both moved the gear shift into second. The car jerked slightly and continued to decelerate. All too soon, Sheldon was guiding her into the last gear and the adrenaline rush was leaving her system as she managed a jerky, shuddering stop.

Sheldon looked over at her and smiled. "You're gettin' better. How'd ya like it though?"

She smiled and leaned over to kiss him quickly. "It was amazing. I never realized a car could go that fast."

Sheldon looked a bit sheepish. "Actually, most can't. Mine has been modified to go faster."

Amy tilted her head. "When?"

"A couple'a years ago. A buddy of mine, well more like an acquaintance, over in California did it for me."

"You've been to California?"

"Only a few times. I met him both times and it was always for the car. He's not like Leonard and Penny ta me, but he's been good in a pinch. Maybe we can go out that after our weddin' if ya'd like, or we can always do….somethin' else."

Amy was intrigued. She wanted to go out to California to meet the man who worked on Sheldon's car (and she could only think of one reason why he would need it to go faster, so the man probably knew about Sheldon's "job"), but she also wanted to know what the something else was. In fact, if that something else was the very thing that was inclining these driving lessons she would love to do just that. However, the very nature of their discussion reminded her of something. "Sheldon, when did you wanted to get married?"

He leaned back in the seat and draped his arm around hers. "Well, it depends on if ya want to go to California, or do somethin' else."

"When would it be if we went to California?"

"Probably a couple'a months."

"And if it was something else?"

"Six weeks."

"Six weeks?"

Sheldon squirmed in his seat. "I'd be on a bit of time crunch and the sooner the weddin' happened the better. I was leanin' more towards the couple'a months since I didn't want to pressure ya, but if ya _did_ wanna get married in six weeks I wouldn't let me stop ya. I don't care when I get married Amy, as long as it is ta you."

Amy was taken aback by the sentiment in Sheldon's words. She brought her hands up to his face and leaned in to kiss him sweetly. "Six weeks. I can manage to get ready by then. I would marry you tonight if the courthouse was open."

Sheldon brushed a strand of her hair back, a smile on his lips. "Okay Amy. Do ya wanna get married here in Nebraska, or we can take the trip back down ta Texas to have it with my family if ya'd like?"

"Which would you prefer Sheldon?"

"Honestly?" Amy nodded. "Here. If we go ta Texas my mama would make such a fuss out of it I don't know if I'd make it to the church with my mind intact. I love her dearly, but we wouldn't have any say over it. Plus, I don't want you ta be pressured by seein' all my family. A courthouse weddin' here wouldn't offend me any way. We can go down there with Leonard and Penny and come out of there as husband and wife just like any old church."

She reached down and grasped his hand. "Okay then, in six weeks' time I'll be Mrs. Sheldon Cooper"


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Back to back, I'm getting back in the groove! You guys are the best at reviewing and I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Lorre and Prady**

Chapter Eighteen

"Six weeks?! Amy, I've barely known ya for six weeks and now you're going to marry Shelly just like that. I'm not saying I don't trust him, or you for that matter, but…six weeks. Aren't ya rushing it?"

Amy looked down at her coffee mug and sighed. "Penny, there's a reason for the six week deadline."

Penny quirked an eyebrow. "Why is that? Amy are you…" She went back to sipping her coffee guiltily.

She blushed a deep red. " _NO_. Actually, it's the opposite. Sheldon's been giving me lessons in how to drive his car. And…he says he's doing something in six weeks. I think he's going to rob another bank."

Penny let out a quiet "oh."

"And…I think he's going to have me help. I think he's been preparing for me to come with him."

"Are you ready for it? Ya heard about my and Leonard's story. Ya know the risks. But I also know ya could keep him safe. Keep him sane. And you'll have a time on the road." She let go of her coffee cup and grabbed Amy's hand across the table and squeezed it to comfort her. "Amy, I know you'll enjoy it, but I want ya to keep him safe for my sake. If something happens to both of you…I don't know if I could live with myself knowing I encouraged ya to go. Just be safe, please."

"Of course I will Penny. I would never want to put him in any kind of danger. He already puts himself in danger, but I'll watch over him and myself. I won't let us be harmed."

Penny got up from the table and ran around to hug Amy. "Good. I've grown too attached to ya." She sat back down and gripped her coffee cup. "So, how do ya feel about all of this?"

"Well, I'll admit, I find being cast in the role of "bad girl" oddly titillating. There's a lot of emotions I'm feeling that I didn't think I would be. I figured there would be a lot of fear and excitement, but honestly it's more about concern if Sheldon and I will be safe." She sipped on her coffee. "But there's plenty of excitement too. I feel buzzing!"

Penny reached across the table and grabbed Amy's coffee. "That might not just be the excitement." She kept it aside and folded her arms on the table. "Is there anything I can help ya with? Do you want any pointers?"

Amy bit her lip and pushed back a lock of hair. "I do have one." She took a deep breath and let it go. "What do I do if he doesn't come out? That's part of what happened in Sioux Falls, right?"

Penny frowned and closed herself off by pulling her arms in closer to her body. "In part, yes." She plucked on a loose thread connected to the sleeve of her dress. "The thing about Sioux Falls, though was that one of Shelly's contacts lied about the security. We used to case the bank first, but the more experienced we got we started to make our plans around blueprints and information from others. There was only supposed to be one guard in the front that night, but there was a second one in the back where Shelly and Leonard entered from. They ran back to the car, but Shelly's longer legs got him there faster than Leonard, which is why he got shot in the leg." She took a deep breath and subconsciously placed her hands on her stomach. "I got shot in the stomach when I started to shoot back at them after I got out of the driver's seat. Shelly jumped in the driver's seat and we took off." She glanced back at Amy and then quickly back down at her lap. "Afterwards, Shelly told me I should have gone without them. He said he didn't want me ending up in jail because of his stupidity. But I never would have done that, how could I left them? So…if he doesn't come out, ignore whatever he told ya, just follow your gut. You'll feel better that way." She paused and lifted her head to look Amy in the eye. "I don't know if I could have lived with myself if I had left them."

Penny had finished, but Amy had no idea how to respond to what she just told her. She had never said so much about the event before when she was explaining they had been a part of Sheldon's activities. Then, she seemed like she was trying to soften the edges a bit, so Amy wouldn't be turned away from it. She agreed to go if Sheldon asked her afterwards, so what did that say about her? This discussion was different. This was what it _actually_ like in the middle of it. There were decisions to be made, and sometimes not everyone might make it out. Difficult choices would have to be made. And Amy wasn't sure now if she was ready for it. It's so much easier to agree to something when you've never experienced the full gravity of it before, but now that just an ounce more was given to her she didn't know if she would be ready. Six weeks didn't sound that close, but she knew the days would pass quicker than she had anticipated. She thought she could handle the car, but it hadn't really occurred to her that something might happen to Sheldon while he was inside. She was always sure about what he did. She knew he was skilled, he robbed two banks since she first met him. "You know he might not ask me this time. I just assumed since he was offering the deadline up for me to decide."

Penny nodded. "And ya may be right. Whatever ya choose to do, make sure Shelly and yourself are safe. I know at first I encouraged ya to go with him because I thought it might be the only way ya could keep track of him, but…maybe there's another way."

Amy shook her head. "No, I don't think I could handle being holed up in some hotel somewhere waiting for him to return. Where he goes, I go."

Penny finished her coffee. "Well, let's just hope he lets ya. He's pretty protective of ya."

"I know, but I can protect him too."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hopefully this chapter will provide a break from finals studying, or maybe it can be a reward for getting through them. Thank you all for being some great readers!**

 **Disclaimer: Lorre and Prady**

Chapter Nineteen

"Penny, is it really necessary for me to get a new dress? What's wrong with the ones I have now?"

Penny left her hand on the rack to mark her spot and turned to Amy. "Ya can't get married in just _any_ dress. Even if ya ain't having a church wedding ya should at least have a new dress."

Amy sighed. "I guess you are right." She moved the hangers and pulled out a long dress with a light floral pattern. "How about this?"

She shook her head and leafed through her side of the rack. "No, ya want to be able stay cool. It's the end of summer heat and I can tell it. We're going to have a hot autumn on our hands."

"I guess you're right. I'll stick with lighter fabrics."

Penny left her side and moved to a different rack, breezing through it at a speed so quickly Amy doubted if she was actually looking at the dresses or just giving them judgmental glances. She continued to look through the rest of her rack with great care. Pink, no. Green, but it had longer sleeves. The yellow was nice, but the fabric was heavy; it would have made a good dress for the summer to autumn change. Amy was starting to think it was a lost cause and they would have to move on to another store and repeat the process when Penny squealed. "What is it?"

"Oh Amy, I have found your dress. Come here, we need to get ya in a dressing room. Make sure it will fit all right, but I can always make some adjustments if we need to." Penny held the dress by the hanger and Amy had to admit it was stunning.

The dress was a pale blue color, clearly Penny still had tradition on her mind, with delicate sleeves, a short skirt, and a deep neckline, all of it covered in delicate lace. "Penny, that's too much like a wedding dress. We're just goin-"

"I know ya aren't having a church wedding, but look at this dress. At least try it on before ya say ya don't want it."

Amy looked at the dress and then up at Penny's face. She sighed and took the hanger out of her hands. "All right, I'll try it on, but don't get your hopes up."

Penny flagged down a sales associate to open the only dressing room and pushed Amy inside. She put the dress on a small hook and looked at herself in the mirror. Her green dress looked a tad limp, but she hadn't had time to starch it when she did the laundry, only Sheldon's shirts and slacks. Her fingers laid against the cotton as she remembered this was the dress she wore when she shared dinner with him all those weeks ago. When she thought the best, most interesting, and most exciting thing to ever enter her life was going to walk away from her, leaving her to lead a hollow life. And then he came back like a south wind on a bitterly cold January morning, warming her up and filling her with new life. Now she was in a dressing room and innocently hanging from a hook was the dress she might wear to get married to that man. She reached behind to the back of her neck and unclasped the hook from the eye before pulling down the zipper. She unbuckled her heels and slipped them off before letting her dress slide down her and pool at her feet. She stepped out of it and grasped the pale blue dress. She undid the hook and eye and the zipper before lowering until it was knee height and she stepped in. The fabric was cool against her skin as she slipped her hands through the arm holes and let the dress envelop her. She closed her eyes as she zipped the back up, hooked the top, and turned to stand in front of the mirror. She paused to compose herself before she opened her eyes.

The dress was as close to perfect as Amy thought possible. The fabric lay on her body like a caress, and it stayed flat against her. The neckline stopped at just the right length to not be considered too risqué and the sleeves were cut at a diagonal she hadn't noticed when it was on the rack and it stopped just at the crook of her elbow. The hemline went just past her knees and when she twirled the skirt flew up just a bit. Amy smiled as she looked at herself from different angles in the mirror, her fingers lingering on the fabric.

There was a short bout of knocking. "Amy? Do ya have it on yet?"

"Yes, Penny."

"Then come on out and open the door. I wanna see."

Amy opened the door and her blonde friend stood on the other side. She blinked in surprise and she beamed. "Honey, ya look wonderful. Shelly's not gonna know where ta look first. Please tell me you're gonna get it?"

"I am."

Penny clapped her hands and left so she could find the sales associate to ring it up. Amy stepped back in the dressing room, a smile on her face, and she slipped the new dress off and put the old one back on. She left the dressing room and brought the dress to the counter where Penny insisted she pay for it and the dress was placed in crisp tissue paper inside the large dress box. The two women left the store and to the curb where Leonard and Penny's car sat. Penny got into the driver's seat and pulled out a cigarette. "Ya want one?"

"Yes, please."

Penny handed one over and lit hers up before passing the battered lighter over to Amy. Penny took a quick drag and turned to face Amy. "Are ya ready? It's only a week away now."

Amy nodded. "I think so. Sheldon's getting excited for it almost as much as I am."

Penny chuckled. "Honey, I have never seen him so happy and excited since I've known him. You've done him some real good."

"I'm glad to hear that. I only hope it continues."

-o-O-o-

"So Sheldon, are you ready," asked Leonard.

Sheldon sighed and let his head fall into his hands. "Do ya think I'm bein' stupid Leonard?"

Leonard shook his head and limped over to the cart with glasses and a tumbler of whiskey. He pulled out the stopper and poured even amounts into each one. He grabbed both of them and carried one to Sheldon before sitting down heavily into the armchair. "Depends on what you mean by stupid. Do I think you're being stupid about worrying? Yes. Do I think you're being stupid about inviting Amy? No."

Sheldon put his glasses to his lips and let the burn of alcohol slide down his throat. "How do I know if this is the right time? What if she just thinks she's ready? I never should'a let her decide. I shouldn't have even brought it up. Damn it all, Leonard." Leonard picked up his cane from its resting spot next to the chair and leaned forward to whack Sheldon in the knee. "Hell, Leonard," exclaimed Sheldon in surprise.

"Stop being an idiot. Amy loves you and trusts you. I bet she knows exactly what she agreed to even if you didn't tell her."

He looked sheepish. "That obvious, huh?"

"Yes." Leonard shook his head. "Honestly it's like looking at a glass house sometimes, especially when it comes to Amy."

"I didn't know if tellin' her would scare her or not."

"She already knows what you do. If she would be scared about the chance you would ask her to join you she would have left after Penny told her our story. God knows that would scare off any sane person."

"Then I'll just count myself lucky God gave me her."

Leonard nodded. "You are, and you should tell her on occasion."

"Well Leonard," Sheldon leaned forward, reaching over with his glass. "This is ta new beginnin's"

The men clinked their glasses together and the noise echoed.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read last chapter. Here's the one you have all been waiting for: married Shamy.**

 **Disclaimer: Lorre and Prady's**

Chapter Twenty

Amy woke up with a protective hand curled around her waist and her head nestled under Sheldon's chin.

Today was the day. Today she was going to get married.

Amy slipped out from under Sheldon's loving embrace and grabbed her dressing gown from the door knob. She slipped the silky robe across her body and walked down the stairs to the bathroom, the door creaking as she opened it slowly. The room was bathed in golden sunlight streaming in from the thin, tall window, the glass panes separated by slivers of wood and separating the light. Amy stoppered the bathtub and turned the hot water on, water rushing from the spout violently. She dropped her robe and slipped under the hot water, steam rising off of the surface and curling in the waves she made. She let out a contented sigh and picked up the hard, cakey, bar of soap and began to rub it across her body. It was relaxing and she began to hum as she dipped her head under the water. She came up for air as she heard a knock.

"Amy? Are ya in there?"

She flicked water out of her eyes with the tips of her fingers. "Yes Sheldon."

There was a hesitant pause. "Can I come in?"

She sat up straighter in the tub and the water splashed gently at the sides, a few suds floated on the water. "Sure."

The door opened and he came in, wrapped in his own dressing gown. He took a glance at Amy with her hair, wet and dripping across her face, the droplets running down her neck and the curves of her figure. She could feel his gaze shift across her body, but she didn't move except to trail her fingers just over the water's surface. He smiled fondly at her and shut the door behind him. "Ain't you a sight to see in the mornin'."

She scooted forward in the tub and leaned slightly forward. "Do you want to join?"

He dropped his robe and stepped lightly into the bathtub, sinking in behind her. She fell back against his chest and situated herself so she was settled in between his legs. He rested his arms on the sides of the tub and spread his legs so Amy had room in the small tub. The water splashed and sloshed over the sides as they tried to find an arrangement. Once both were comfortable, Amy tilted her head so she could face Sheldon. "Are you ready for today?"

He lifted his hand and stroked her face. "Yes, I've been waitin' for it all week. We won't be able to stay in here long if we wanna make it to the courthouse on time."

She pressed a kiss to his neck and nodded her head. "Of course, do you want the soap?" She reached forward for the floating cake and dropped it into his outstretched hand.

"Thank you." He began to lather it against his skin and Amy moved so she would not be in the way, resituating herself so she was leaning against the other side. She bent her knees to make room, but realized there was really only one way to sit in this bathtub and if they wanted to leave on time, leaving the bathtub would be the best solution. She stood up, water racing down from her hair to her legs, and carefully stepped out of the tub. "Amy, be careful. I don't want ya slippin' and fallin'."

She opened a cabinet door and pulled a towel out. "I will." She dried herself off and pulled her dressing gown on once more. "I'm getting ready. Take all the time you need."

He nodded, sending droplets of water in every direction. "I'll be here."

She opened the door and quickly closed it before racing up the stairs and back to their room. She pulled the delicate blue dress out of the closet and traipsed over to the spare room to change. She had left other items in the room to help in aiding her preparation; she was hoping Sheldon wouldn't get to see her until they had to leave. She stepped into her underwear, slipping her arms through the straps, before she pulled her dress off the hanger and unzipped the back. She stepped into it and zipped it back up. Her slightly damp hair was still and issue, so she brushed it out and pinned it back with a clip. She noticed she forgot to bring hose and her heels, so she tip-toed back to their bedroom. She opened the door, but Sheldon was already inside, slipping his arms through his suspenders. He looked up as she entered and his face broke out in a smile. "Amy." He strode across the bedroom and let a hand fall on her shoulder. "You look wonderful."

"Thank you Sheldon. You look good as well." She ran her fingers over his tie and pulled him slightly forward into a chaste kiss. "I'm almost done. Are you?" 

"Yes." He stepped away and coughed. "Just about. I need to grab my socks, shoes, and jacket and I should be done."

Amy nodded. "I came back here for my hose. I was hoping you wouldn't see me until we had to leave, but this wasn't bad either." She pulled her hose out of her drawer and rolled it up each of her legs. She pulled her heels out from under the bed where they had been kicked in yesterday's haste and buckled the straps on. She sat up from the bed and turned around to see Sheldon looking at her with a smile. "I'm finished."

He walked around the bed and held his elbow out to her. She stood up and laced her arm with his. "Then let's go."

They walked down the stairs and out the door towards the Hofstader's house. Sheldon knocked on the door and a perky Penny opened the door. "Today's the day. Are y'all excited?"

Amy beamed. "I think we both are. Is Leonard ready?"

"I'm coming. Just a moment." The thudding of fast feet and cane echoed down the hallway and soon Leonard was at the door. "Let's go to the courthouse."

The Hofstaders and the soon to be Coopers loaded up into Sheldon's car and drove off to start a new part in Amy and Sheldon's lives.

-o-O-o-

It had been short and sweet, but now with a ring on their third left hand and by the powers granted by the state of Nebraska, Sheldon and Amy were married. They dropped Penny and Leonard back at their house before grabbing their suitcases and hitting the road. She leaned across the seat and gave him a quick kiss, tasting the tobacco that lingered from his cigarette. "I love you."

He moved a hand off the steering wheel and pushed back a strand of her hair. "I love ya too." He placed his hand back on the wheel and looked ahead. "Amy, I know ya agreed to this, but I wanna make sure you're okay with it."

She smiled fondly at him and placed a hand on his knee. "Sheldon, I know what you do and I don't think I could live with myself if I just stayed at home and waited for you day in and day out. What if something happened? I'd rather go with you and help you. I want to be a part of this."

"Would ya be ready to start tonight?"

"Yes."

He let go of his deep breath. "Okay."

She pulled out a cigarette, hands shaking. She was _finally_ getting to join him. She placed the cigarette between her upturned lips and lit it quickly. Her adventure was just beginning.

 **A/N: I honestly didn't know how a court house wedding would be back in the day, so I just kind of let it stay implied.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: This is so late, I don't even know how many weeks it's been except too many. I planned to write (and possibly finish) this story over break, but between family and friends my extra time went down to zero. After I came back my muse took a massive nose dive and I've just recently started writing again. Now I'm trying to catch up and so far holding back on reading the two new chapters of Hypnagogia Happenstance is working as a good incentive. Hopefully I'll have more chapters soon.**

 **Also, during the unplanned hiatus we reached 100 reviews! Thank you to everyone who has and will review. They always make my day!**

 **Guest Review:**

 **Guest: Thanks! Normally I'm better about updates, but I'm working to get back in the habit.**

 **Disclaimer: Lorre and Prady's**

Chapter Twenty One

They drove south far into the afternoon. In between the long pauses of her cigarettes, Amy let her head stay outside the window to watch the scenery as they sped by; her hair whipped around her face and dust settled in every spot it could find. She didn't mind one bit as the late summer sun kissed her skin and she could feel the heat as it warmed her nose and cheeks. "Ya might wanna pull in Amy. We're almost headin' into the city limits."

She ducked back into the car and swept her hair back in place; trying to make herself look presentable again. "Where are we headed?"

"Wichita. There's a bank there I haven't gone back to since I first got into the business. I have it on the word of a friend that tonight is goin' to be the best chance in a long time ta take a crack at it."

They passed the five mile sign and Amy could see the lights in the city as the approached. "When will we be going? We can't go there now it's still the late afternoon."

Sheldon glanced over at Amy and he seemed a bit hesitant. "I planned for us ta check into a hotel somewhere and then we could find someplace nice ta eat. After that once we go over the plan and make it there it should long be dark."

"Yes, but it still is summer. It would have to be awfully late if you want to do this at dark."

Sheldon smiled. "Your intelligence never stops amazin' me. Have you looked out on the horizon, or felt it in the air?"

Amy looked back out at the sky and noticed the clouds hanging heavy and low. "It's going to rain," she said in awe.

"Sure is. The weatherman predicts it'll be early this evening, which means it'll get dark faster. A little rain helps with the cover too." Sheldon slowed down as they entered the small city and Amy's glance drifted from car to car and person to person as they went down the main street that led into the heart of the town. He pulled up to the curb next to a clean cut hotel. "How about we get headed in and freshen up before supper?"

She smiled. "That sounds lovely." Sheldon got out of his car and walked around to open her door. She thanked him as she stepped out and waited on the sidewalk as he pulled their suitcases in from the back. They entered the hotel and it reminded her of the first one they stayed in together when they had been on the way to Texas all those months ago. Looking back now, Amy couldn't believe she had known Sheldon for so long, but yet that time was still such a short amount of time. Adding on the fact they were now husband and wife made the realization even more intimidating.

Soon he was leading her away from the lobby and down the hall to their room. "First floor. Any particular reason?"

He put the key in and twisted it. "It's easier ta go out a window then ta sneak through the lobby. Havin' ta explain your comin's and goin's is not a fun activity."

The room was simply furnished and Amy instantly went towards the bathroom. "If you don't mind Sheldon, I'd like to wash off the dust."

He shooed her through the door. "Not one bit. Take your time; I won't be needin' in there, so no rush."

The door clicked shut and Amy stripped quickly, not even giving the water a chance to warm as she wanted to start their evening together. For all intents and purposes, this was their honeymoon. She stopped rubbing sudsy water against her body as she let the thought settle in her mind. This was their honeymoon. And Amy knew what happened on honeymoons. She took a few more necessary precautions before pulling the plug out of the drain and wrapping a towel around her body tight. Her suitcase was out in the room and she desperately wanted to change dresses. Her wedding dress had been beautiful, but was now limp, damp and dusty from the drive. Penny had thrown another dress her way as she had been packing and seemed like the perfect time to wear it.

She twisted the door knob and poked her head out into the room. Sheldon had his back to her as he stared out the window in deep thought. She shut the door and padded across the room; her damp feet sticking and slipping. Sheldon turned around. "Ya gotta be careful."

"I know. I didn't want to disturb you."

She lifted her suitcase on top of the bed and she felt him slip his arms around her waist. He pressed a gentle kiss into her neck. "You didn't." She unlatched her suitcase and raised the lid; the sweet smell of lavender wafting from her clothes. Sheldon reached his hand down and ran his fingers over the yellow dress resting on the top. "I like this one."

Amy smiled as she plucked it up. "This is the one I plan to wear tonight." She gently pushed him away and dropped the towel. She shimmied into her underwear and slip before stepping into the dress. She looked over her shoulder to see Sheldon's mesmerized look. "Can you do my zipper?"

He stepped in and his fingers tugged lightly at the zipper. "Of course." He zipped her up to the top and placed a kiss on her shoulder. "You look beautiful."

Amy ran her hands down the cool fabric smoothing out the creases. "Thank you." She turned around and placed her hands on his chest so she could lean up and press a kiss to his lips. "You look just as handsome."

Sheldon shook his head. "Nothin' could rivial ya." He let go of her and pulled on his suit jacket. "Let's go."

-o-O-o-

Amy hadn't gotten nervous until the end of supper as the sun come down and the clouds descended over the town. Her trepidation manifested in her stomach, shaken up with an egg beater. Sheldon had given her the simple instructions to stay in the driver's seat and since then she sat, the purr of the motor rumbling around her. The silence and darkness seeped into her worry, but she tried to keep cool. She _knew_ he would be okay. He had made it this far in life without being caught and had only gotten close to being caught once. As the minutes ticked away her uneasiness creeped up and gnawed on her; she had no idea how long this should take.

A splash landed on the windshield, sliding quickly down before another landed and chased it. Amy had forgotten it was supposed to rain and soon the pitter patter of rain drops assaulted the car; each drop echoing on the metal roof. She scanned the area and her heart soared when she caught a glimpse of Sheldon headed her way. She shifted the car out of neutral and poised her feet over the clutch and the accelerator. The passenger side door was thrown open, Sheldon tumbled in and shouted, "Go, _go_!"

Amy spun the tires and tore away from the bank as fast as she could shift. She navigated the back alley ways until she turned off back on the main road and headed for their hotel. She shifted down to a reasonable speed and finally relaxed her shoulders, all the nervous tension flowing out of her. Sheldon placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked over to see his tired smile. "Ya did good. I'm proud of ya."

"Thank you. Are you all right though? Nothing bad happened?"

"Nope," he patted the sack tucked close to his body. "Easy as could be."

She let out a sigh of relief. "Good."

They were on the last block towards the hotel, street lights illuminating the dark night and catching the last drops from the heavy shower that passed through. Amy felt the warmth coming off of Sheldon as he scooted closer to her, tentatively letting his fingers rest on her hip; his touch burning through the thin fabric of her dress. "Ya know, it's our weddin' night." He pressed a kiss to her neck. "And there's plenty of time left."

Her face flushed warm with excitement and she carefully parked the car near the back of the hotel. "I was hoping you wouldn't let the night go to waste." She turned the engine off and turned so she could face him, seeing the want in his eyes. "I'd love to spend it with you." She placed her hands on top of his shoulders and kissed his cheek. "But we should get inside first. I don't want to start anything I would have to end too soon."

Sheldon beamed and kissed the top of her forehead. "I like your idea."

They left the car as they silently could, sneaking towards the hotel. Sheldon eyed each window until he came to a rest at one near the middle. "How do you know it's this one," she whispered.

He felt around the edge of the frame until it gave under his fingertips and slid up. "I placed a handkerchief in the corner of the window." He propped the window open with his hand and climbed in, folding his tall body as he twisted around so he could continue to hold it up. She heard the small thump as his feet hit the floor just inside. He reached a hand out towards her. "Take my hand. I've got ya."

She gripped his hand tight within hers and hoisted herself over the frame of the window. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her gently inside; he carried her over to the bed and lowered her slowly. She smiled up at him and grabbed his tie to pull him in closer. "I love you."

He pushed himself up on the bed and braced his arms on the bed next to her face, holding him up above her. "I love you too." He sunk lower, mouth slotting over hers, and brought them both closer to each other. She let her fingers slip under the collar of his shirt, touching the warming skin underneath, and from that moment she let the passion of becoming husband and wife overwhelm her.

-o-O-o-

Amy awoke early in the morning and turned her head to where Sheldon had been sleeping. He was sitting up, sheet not covering much, as he quietly smoked. The morning light casted shadows against his skin and small bruises formed where she had tasted his skin. She propped herself up on her elbow, staring up at the man who cared so much for her.

He turned around, bed creaking under the motion as he took in her in her half covered state. "Mornin' darlin'," he said around the cigarette in his mouth.

Amy let the sheet slip away past her pale thighs as she leaned over to place a kiss to his cheek, the smell of tobacco in the air. "Good morning." He made to stub out his cigarette, but Amy plucked it from his fingers and took a drag. "Do you have any plans for today?"

"Well, I was thinkin' about headed out towards Cali, but we can always put it off one more day."

Amy grinned. "Think it can wait." She set the cigarette in the ash tray and kissed him.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Nope, you're really seeing this; an update! It has been so long and I am so sorry. Uni has decided to kill me mercilessly (and it's not even midterms). Anyway, this is a short chapter, but it's something. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Lorre and Prady's**

Chapter Twenty Two

Amy woke up again later in the morning, sunlight came in from the curtains illuminating the room. She reached over to the nightstand and grabbed Sheldon's pack of cigarettes and lighter. Her dainty fingers tapped a cigarette out and lit it. Taking the first drag, she looked around the room, noting that Sheldon was not there. She laid back against the headboard, pulled the sheet up her body, and waited until he came back.

Amy didn't have to wait long, only half way through her cigarette he came in through the door and his face lit up when he saw she was awake. "I called Wolowitz in California. He says congratulations and that he'd be glad to have us over." He sat down on the bed and pulled a cigarette pack from his suit coat, shaking a cigarette from within out. Amy rolled over and picked up the lighter from the bed and reached over to light Sheldon's cigarette. "Thanks darlin'."

"I thought we couldn't go to California until later. When you asked when I wanted to get married you said if we went to California after the wedding it would be put off in comparison to when we got married." She stubbed her cigarette out and stood up to stretch her limbs.

Sheldon watched her as she stretched all the way to the ceiling. "I did, but Wolowitz was able ta fit me in earlier. Plus, the car's been rattlin' about and I'm sure he can fix it. And, ya know, maybe add a bit more power ta it." He leaned forward to kiss her belly.

Amy grinned and pushed away from him so she could get dressed. "More power, huh? Do you think I'd be able to handle that?"

Sheldon blew a stream of smoke towards the ceiling. "I think ya can more than handle it."

She slipped on her dress and zipped up the back. "We'll see when we get out there I guess." She smoothed the creases out of her dress front and tucked a loose hair behind her ear. "Breakfast and then California?"

"Lunch and then California. We had a late wake up this mornin'. I wouldn't blame us though; we had a long night."

She pecked him on the cheek and stepped into her heels. "We certainly did."

-o-O-o-

The view outside was a vast stretch of flat emptiness. Tall, lush grasses swayed as they sped past on the dirt road; wildflowers popping at the road's edge adding a speck of color. "Where will we be by the end of tonight?"

Sheldon brought his arm back inside the car and let out a long sigh. "Probably about the Oklahoma border. It's goin' take us a couple'a days to get out there. I promised Wolowitz and Bernie I'd ring them up at the end of the day so they'd know about when we come in. We've gotta get through the pan handles first though. After that just a straight drive through to California."

Amy leaned her head against the window frame and blew smoke out into the air. "What's California like? I've only ever seen it in movies. Is it really as beautiful as they say it is?"

"Sure is. Palm trees and nice views. A bit on the warm side in the south, but not nearly as bad as Texas in the dog days of summer. We can go out to the coast if you want and see the ocean."

"I'd love that. We didn't go to the Gulf when we went to visit your Mom and Meemaw. Galveston's so close to the Gulf I thought I could taste the salt in the air"

"My momma doesn't approve of the bathin' suits, or sometimes lack of bathin' suits, people wear. She doesn't think it's decent or appropriate for any good Christian. I never minded though. It'll just make our first trip to the beach more special, that's all."

"Well, I'll look forward to it." She stubbed her cigarette out against the bottom of her shoe before she threw it out the window. She yawned and leaned back as far as the dear allowed. "I'll catch a bit of a nap before we stop and do a bit of stretching."

Sheldon smiled at her warmly. "Of course Amy. I'll make sure you'll be safe."

She smiled lazily at him before the gentle rhythm of the wheels hitting the battered, gravel road lulled her to sleep.

-o-O-o-

"Amy? Amy?" She opened her eyes and adjusted as the blazing sunset casted shadows against Sheldon's profile as he leaned over her. "Oh good. Ya slept a bit longer then I think ya meant too, but I didn't wanna wake ya. We're stopped for the night, but I don't think you'll be hittin' the hay anytime soon."

She stretched her arms and Sheldon held the door open to the car, one hand held out to assist, and she lumbered out of the vehicle; her brain still foggy and her legs stiff from sleeping in the car. "I should have had you wake me. There's no way I'll be able to sleep now."

He chuckled lightly and guided her into the motel. "We'll just relax and have a nightcap. A nice quiet evenin'. Then we'll be back on the road in the mornin' and on the way out to California."

"Sure," Amy replied. "Relaxing, a night cap, and a nice, quiet evening. That sounds like a good idea."

He unlocked the door and led her through the door by gently pushing her by the small of her back. The door clicked as it shut behind them and Sheldon sank into the bed. "This feels like heaven."

Amy laid down beside him and frowned. "Do you need me to take a turn driving? I wouldn't mind."

He gave her an endearing look and kissed her. "No, you just enjoy the ride. We'll have fun once we get to California. Wolowitz has a track out back behind his garage where you can take the car for a spin."

She wrapped her arms around Sheldon and sighed. "That sounds nice."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Two short chapters in one night. Now I'm going to sleep and see all the typos in the morning.**

 **Disclaimer: Lorre and Prady's**

Chapter Twenty Three

Two days later Sheldon and Amy arrived in Southern California. Amy was in awe with everything around her and when she glanced over at Sheldon the smile on his face was beaming like the sun.

Purples and pinks filled the sky by the time they pulled up to a quaint little house. The door burst open and a small, blonde woman rushed down the sidewalk and towards the driver's door. _"Sheldon Lee Cooper!_ "

"Now, Bernie-"

She slapped his shoulder and had a frown set firm in her face. "Don't you 'now Bernie' me. You went months without saying anything and a couple of weeks ago just called and said you're coming out to visit. And that you're _married_! What was I supposed to do when the last time I saw you was the back of this car, huh? You've either got a lot of moxie or stupidity to come back."

Sheldon raised an eyebrow. "Are ya good?"

The woman sighed, air blowing a stray bit of her bangs up. "Yes."

He swept her up into a bear hug. "I missed ya too, Bernie." He sat her back on the ground where she looked a bit peeved, but in the endearing motherly sort of way. "I didn't mean ta run out on ya, but it was an emergency."

"They've made phones for a reason, you know," she huffed.

"Aw, you're just bitter ya didn't get ta say goodbye. Don't worry. I won't leave ya without one this time."

"You better not." She leaned to the left and caught sight of Amy sitting next to Sheldon. "Is this Amy? She looks just like how you described her."

"All good things I hope," asked Amy.

"With this hopeless romantic? Of course they are. He's a big softie." She grinned wide.

"Bernie…," whined Sheldon.

"Oh stop it, you are and you won't deny it. Come on in. I've got supper on the table and Howie's just dying to start talking plans with you. Ever since you called he's been giddy to work on your car again. You'd think it was the Holy Grail."

"Well, she is was the most important thing in my life before Amy came along."

Amy blushed as she grabbed her bag from the back of the car. "Sheldon, that was nice of you."

"But it's the truth."

She stepped out of the car and noticed two things. Bernie was much shorter than she originally thought and her stomach was swollen to a great size. "Oh, he didn't tell me you were pregnant. Congratulations."

Bernie placed a hand over her stomach tenderly. "I didn't tell him; I wanted it to be a surprise. Thank you though. This little one here has been an adventure."

Sheldon came around from the other side. "You didn't tell me you were pregnant. Why would ya keep somethin' like that away from me?"

"I didn't want you to fuss over me. There's no need for it." She turned and walked up the sidewalk towards the house and the other couple followed. They followed her into the house and Amy was hit with the tantalizing smell of a roast as it permeated through the household.

"Honey, did you kill Cooper? I thought we agreed we'd do it together," shouted a voice from the other room.

Bernie went towards the room where the sound came from and inside was a man in similar stature of her sitting at the head of the table, newspaper in one hand and cigarette in the other. "No, but he certainly deserves it."

Wolowitz, Amy assumed as much that this was the man, folded up the newspaper and looked up at his guests. "Cooper, I never thought you'd never settle down with a gal. She must be something else to have caught your eye." He stubbed his cigarette out in the ashtray to his right.

"She most certainly did." He pulled Amy's chair out for her and she muttered a polite thank you as she sat down. "And I'm exceedingly happy every day that she agreed to stay with me, even through everything that may happen. She's quite the lady."

Wolowitz held out a hand to help balance Bernie as she sat down in the chair to his left. "Well, after your long drive I'm sure you two could use a good, hot, homemade meal. Get your plates piled up."

Amy observed the small bounty of food presented in front of her and was watering at the mouth. Steam rose from a hot roast; the beefy broth the overpowering smell that had made its way through the household. Chunks of potatoes and carrots rested in the rich fat and broth at the bottom of the roasting pan. Plump rolls sat in a basket next to a warming stick of butter. She spooned helpings on to her plate eagerly and was delighted with comfort that came from good food and, hopefully, good company.

"I've got the plans already to go tomorrow morning," said Wolowitz as he speared a potato chunk on his fork. "You can look them over to approve them and I'll started on it after breakfast."

"That sounds perfect Wolowitz. And thanks for squeezin' me into your schedule."

"Ah, it's no big deal. I like working on your car and it's been awhile. It's always good to catch up with old friends."

Bernie cut into her roast beef. "While the boys are at in the garage is there anything you wanted to do Amy?"

She shook her head. "No, but I can help you around the house. It must be difficult now that you're so pregnant."

"You're our guest. You don't have to help."

"I'd feel much better if you let me. You can keep me company and we can get to know one another."

She sat her fork down on her plate with a small _cling_ and sighed. "If you want too. I want to know more about the woman who wormed her way into Sheldon Cooper's heart. It must be quite the story."

Amy nodded. "It is. Somedays I don't believe it myself; everything's so different compared to where I used to be."

"But you're here with Cooper," said Wolowitz as he pointed his fork at Sheldon for emphasis. "That's guaranteed to be more entertaining than it used to be."

"It certainly has been."

Everyone continued to eat and hold conversations back and forth, swapping stories and Amy looked on. In a way she had everything she had wanted: a good man, friends, and an adventure.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! So it looks like I might be able to get some work done this weekend, so I'm hoping to build up some chapters. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Lorre and Prady's**

Chapter Twenty-Four

Amy woke up in Wolowitz and Berine's guest bedroom, alone. She patted the spot where Sheldon had once slept, but it was cool to her touch. She frowned and climbed out of bed, grabbing her dressing gown on the way out the door. She tied it as she padded down the stairs and into the kitchen. Bernie sat at a small dining set in the middle, perusing through the morning paper. She lowered the paper and smiled. "Morning."

Amy yawned and made her way to the percolator and poured herself a cup. "Good morning. Where are Sheldon and your husband?"

Bernie made a disgruntled noise and flipped the page, the paper snapped along the crease. "They've been out in the garage since six this morning. Haven't even come in for breakfast yet and I hollered out at them. Still," she folded the paper up and sat it on the table. "It'll be here when they're ready. It being hot is another issue altogether."

She pulled the chair across from Bernie out and sat down. "They must be excited."

Bernie smiled fondly. "Howie loves working on Sheldon's car. He practically drooled the first time he brought it here. Sheldon mostly keeps him company, but every now and then Howie lets him help out. You want some breakfast? I can heat it back up for you."

"Oh no. I've got it, just tell me where it's at."

"It's on a plate under the towel on the stove. I thought you'd make it in with the boys, but I bet you're still used to time back in Kansas."

Amy walked over to the stove and uncovered the plate to reveal a small stack of pancakes. "Did Sheldon tell you about me?"

Bernie nodded and sipped on her coffee. "Of course, he's head over heels in love with you and he wants to proclaim it to the mountains. When he first called I was a bit surprised, but then he started talking about you and I never thought I'd get off the phone. You're something special to him, but I think you already knew that."

Amy turned on the stove and reheated her pancakes with a smile. "He always makes sure I know. He's sweet for a man-"

"Who robs banks," finished Bernie.

She froze and stared down at the steam that was rising from the pancakes. "Yes." She turned around to face Bernie. "Does it ever...is it hard? This lifestyle."

Bernie stared at Amy across the table. "I don't think I can be a good judge of that when my husband isn't the one going into the banks. He's just making the escape easier."

"I know, but," she leaned against the counter top. "You've been in it longer than Leonard and Penny have, right?"

She nodded. "Since bootlegging."

"Then that still makes you a good judge, for in the long haul. Some days I think I can handle the life, but that first time I drove for Sheldon, when it really meant something and wasn't just practice, it scared me. All of the emotions, like if he was going to make it. If we _both_ were going to make it. Has that ever happened?"

"For a while we were on our toes, you never knew if someone was going to rat you out. Howie was the best if you wanted your car to be equipped to carry for long distances and under the nose of the law. Some days I didn't want to trust anyone because I thought they could be cops ready to take him in for helping bootleggers. Not everyone was paid off at the time and I refused to let Howie do it. I didn't want his name to be associated with them too much for our sake. It's died down since alcohol is no longer banned and in fact Sheldon's his only customer from the old days. Now he just fixes up whatever car that comes so it's running again."

Amy nodded and brought her plate back over to the table and settled down. "So, everything's domestic now? No thrill seeking on the side?"

"Howie races cars sometimes with some of the other guys in the area, but nothing like it used to be. I only ever kept the books in shape and even I can tell the difference. It's a lot more relaxed now. Before, if we thought we heard the porch steps creak or someone knocking on our neighbor's door we'd freeze up, but now we don't. Plus," she let her hand rest on top of her large, pregnant belly. "This little one has changed a lot too."

Amy smiled. "When are you due?"

"The doctor is thinking about three or four more months. Howie's mother has been very excited about it. He's her only child, so our kids will be her only grandchildren. It's been interesting to say the least. How's Penny and Leonard? We haven't heard from them in awhile."

"They're well. I don't have much to compare to, but they seem happy. I enjoyed getting to know them."

"I don't think I've seen them since they came around last with Sheldon. You try not to get too attached to anyone in this business, but those two were cute. I'm glad they've found some happiness. They're back in Nebraska, right?"

Amy finished cutting up her pancakes and set her knife to the side. "Yes, Sheldon has a house next to theirs. It's very relaxing there. Similar to Kansas."

The door creaked as it opened and Sheldon and Wolowitz's garbled voices could be heard as they made their way into the kitchen. "Bernie, that smells good," announced Wolowitz as the two entered the room. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

She smiled and pointed towards the stove. "Breakfast is over there. Don't forget to wash up."

"I won't."

Sheldon leaned down and placed a kiss on Amy's lips. "Good morning."

"Good morning to you too."

He beamed and placed a hand over hers. "You should see the car run now. I can't wait for you to get behind the wheel. You're going to love it."

"Is it done?"

"Almost, but it should be by the end of the day."

She lifted her fork and grinned. "I look forward to it."


End file.
